Cross Country Fun
by Catchingfire1714
Summary: My favorite Hunger Games characters have fun on their summer vacation. Will the stressful days pull them apart or make them even closer? Genres also include drama and/or humor.
1. Chapter 1

Cross Country Fun

Chapter:1

Katniss' POV

I sit on my bed, dying, even though I have about 5 fans pointed directly at me. I'm not literally dying, but it is so hot it feels like it. The humidity doesn't really help, especially for my hair. It looks like I have an afro. I am also dying of boredness. Is that even a word? Boredness, or is it boredom. "OOH!" I screech. I have an idea! I jump of my bed, and frantically search for my iPhone. "AHA!" I screech once again. " KATNISS EVERDEEN, IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH YOUR ANNOYING NOISES NOW, YOUR GROUNDED!" yells my mother from downstairs. I groan. I really don't want to get grounded because it will ruin my idea. I refrain from yelling back at my mother. On my incredibly awesome iPhone, I dial my best friend Clove.

" Hey Clove."

"Hiya Kitty-Kat"

"what's with everybody's cat-related nicknames for me?"

"I don't know?"

"Anyways, I need you to call the boys, and tell them to meet us at my house."

"Uhh, okay. Why?"

"I know what we can do over this summer, Clove. I will call the rest of the girls, and when everybody gets here I'll tell."

"Okay."

"Okay, buh-bye."

"bye."

I hang up the phone, run down stairs, and call my mom from the bottom stair. She comes out of the kitchen, asking me what I want. "The rebels are coming over, thought I'd tell you."

"Oh. Should I make extra dinner for them?"

"I'm not sure. I guess you should."

"Okay honey."

I walk back upstairs to my room, and call each of the girls. Glimmer, Madge, Johanna, Annie, Rue, and Felicia, but she goes by Foxface. They, as Clove was, questioning about why they were coming over. I told them the same thing I told Clove. After like 5 minutes I hear the door bell. I walk down the stairs, to see Prim, my younger sister, answering the door. "Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked the all 9 guys. "We were invited by clove, who told us your sister asked us to come over for something," Marvel counters. "Oh okay come in then." she opens the door wider for the guys to shuffle inside. Thresh, Cato, Marvel, and Gale jump onto the large couch in the living room. Seneca, and Finnick took either of the two recliners, leaving Vick, and Rory to the floor. Cato finds the remote, and turns on the TV and channel surfs. Peeta comes over to me, and gives me a light kiss on the lips. In return, I wrap my arms around his waist and give him a bear hug. " I missed you." he murmurs into my hair. " You saw me 3 days ago."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I cant miss you," he says pulling away.

"Okay," I say back, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiles at me, and then goes to sit next to Vick and Rory on the floor. The door bell goes off again and this time I answer the door. Its prim. " what are you doing outside. I thought you were inside. Why did you even knock on the door, its open." I bombard her questions.

" I was milking Lady, because I forgot to this morning. I knocked on the door because my hands are slippery, so I couldn't get the door open myself.

" I see."

"yeah. Will open the door now so I can come in." I do, and she skips inside, washes her hands, and goes and sits next to her boyfriend, Rory. Ahh those youngsters. Me being an adult now, can call my little sister, and her friends, youngsters, them being only 16.

"Where are the girls going to sit, with all y'all taking up every other space." I ask the guys.

"All y'all? Really Catnip, really. Well they can sit on us." Gale says with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Gale could be my brother. We have the same black hair, and grey eyes. We both used to hunt up in the everglades. We had hunting trips, every Sunday. It was mostly for the birds, but every once in a while we would get a snake or two. You could say he's handsome, I guess, but not as handsome as Peeta of course. Him with his golden locks of lusciousness, beautiful electric blue eyes, and his happy-go-lucky attitude. Hmmm Peeeeetaaaa.

"Uhh Katniss. Are you there? Earth to Katniss!" someone waves the hand in front of my face.

"Uhh yeah," I reply, snapping back into reality.

"What were you day-dreaming of, Brainless," Johanna asks mischievously.

"Oh nothing," I retort.

"Probably Peeta" Glimmer says, totally disregarding what I said.

"Yep. You're probably correct." Foxface says.

"You have no proof! Anyways, who let you in?" I say, effectively changing the subject.

"Prim," they say in unison.

"Oh, well. Go into the living area. Sorry about the lack of seats, your boyfriends decided to take them all. I say giving each of them a glare. Except the ones on the floor.

"I know what to do about that," Jo says while flopping down on Seneca.

"Ahh I see." says Clove. She goes and launches herself at Cato. The rest do too, as do I. I think it's the funny when Clove jumps into Cato's arms, because she is about 5' 2 and him being a whole foot taller makes it hilarious, plus he has about 50-100 pounds on her. That makes their relationship quite interesting. He didn't even flinch when she landed on him, as Seneca did flinch a bit with Jo.

I make Cato stop making out with Clove long enough to turn of the TV. I then make Peeta scoot forward and turn around so that we are facing the rest of our group, with me still on his lap.

"Okay I bet your all wondering why I gathered you here today." They all nod their heads yes.

"I, being the awesome person I am, have an awesome idea for our summer vacation!"

"Go on spit it out," Vick insists.

"okay, okay. My idea is…


	2. Chapter 2

Cross Country Fun

Chapter:2

Katniss' POV

"Okay, okay. My idea is that we take a road trip somewhere." everybody but Madge nods their heads approvingly.

"Okay, but where to. What about food, gas, and space. Those are factors that you guys are missing," Madge states.

"Way to kill the mood Madge," Finnick mumbles.

"Sorry but it is true," Madge replies to Finnick's comment.

"Okay fine Madgy-Padgy, the space problem; we have one of those huge motor homes thingies in our storage things in town."

"Who knew that little-miss-farm-girl here had a motor home?" Madge asks. Probably trying to annoy me with whole little-miss-farm-girl crap.

"I did," Clove states.

"How come no body else does?" Glimmer asks.

"Because none of you are over here as much as Clove is," I reply.

"Fine," mumbles Glimmer.

"About the food now. If we combine our money, and maybe our parent will lend us some, then we should have enough. Same with the gas. I think the motor home has just about a full tank any way. We never really use it."

"Okay. How you sure that our parents will let us go?"

"Were 18 I think we should be allowed to go. We are now finally adults. If that doesn't convince them, I can ask Haymitch and Effie if they'll follow us. Because I'm not even sure if we'll even have enough room for us. We can make room then I guess. Like the couches, chairs, and of course the beds. It will be two to a bed. And there will always someone driving. We will need shifts. We can do that later. We will plan more later also. First we do need to tell our parents."

"Yeah, I guess," Madge finally agrees.

"So are we all okay with my idea?"

"Yeah sounds like fun!" Cato says.

"Sure." Gale agrees.

"Yeppers," Rory says.

"Mmhhmm," Glimmer agrees.

"You know my answer Kitty-Kat," Clove says.

The rest nod in agreement. I get off of Peeta's lap, to go ask mom about the idea.

"Hey mom what would you say if I asked you about taking a road trip? With me, Prim, and the Rebels.

"I don't know Katniss. I know you guys are now adults, but you just now are. You say Prim, Rory, Vick, and Rue, I'm not sure Katniss."

"What if could get Haymitch and Effie to come with us?"

"What are you going to go in?"

"The motor home in the storage thingy."

"What about food, and gas?"

"Sheesh you sound like Madge. Umm if we add up our saved money, we might have enough to cover that. If not, we might have to ask our parents for a little money."

"Okay, but only if Haymitch and Effie agree to, and that you do end up having enough money for this trip."

"YAY!" I yell. I skip over to her and envelop her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, off." she whispers.

"Thanks mommy!" I say while leaving the kitchen.

"You know you might be 18 but you still act like your 6," she says to me as I walk back into the living area.

I feel like messing with their minds a bit so I come out with a sad expression on. Their faces also visibly fall.

"She said," I say sadly, " YES!" I scream. Everybody jumps up making some of the girls fall to the ground. Again, everybody but Madge are whooping. it might be because she fell or just usual Madge stuff.

"What about our parents saying yes? Yes it was most important for your mom to say yes, but what if ours don't. oh and what are the conditions. There has to be some, your mom wouldn't just on a limb say yes."

"Like I said before, way to kill the mood." Finnick again says.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to know if we can work with what were dealt."

"Anyways, my mother said we only could, if we could get Haymitch and Effie to come, and if we do have enough money. So basically what we already knew," I cut into Finnick and Madge's argument.

"Okay good," Foxface said. Wow I almost forgot she was there.

"Okay, does everybody have their cells?" I ask. Everybody nods yes. "Okay good. Finnick, go outside to call, Clove to my room, Cato by my room, Annie my moms room, Rory in Prim's room, Foxface, go to kitchen, but be kinda quiet moms in there, Thresh archway to kitchen, Madge why don't you go to the garage, Gale go with her, but no funny business, Rue you can go over by the oak in the back porch, Vick, you by the orange grove, Johanna, Prims room, Seneca bathroom, and Peeta you stay here. Okay go shoo." Everybody disperses. Peeta whips out his iPhone, and dials a number.

"Hey dad," Peeta says. I can understand why he called his dad not his mom. His mom is a very unhappy woman to put it lightly. She used to beat him. After school I used to go to his house after dropping my bag off at my house, and see him on the floor with new forming bruises, or sometimes heavily bleeding. I would call for his dad, because I knew he was kind, and he would help him to my house. My mother being a doctor, had him fixed up quick. Well about as quick as it gets. He would be asleep for sometime and he would spend nights in my bed, because his father didn't want him to go back home. He would eventually, but his dad always was there with him for the first day he came back, so she couldn't get him again. I must've been standing there for a while because Clove and Peeta are both in front of me with worried and concerned faces.

"Katniss, Katniss. KATNISS!" Clove screams.

"Mmm," I mumble.

"Are you okay? You wouldn't move or show any form of life. You were practically dead," Peeta says while pulling me in for a hug.

"What was it this time, you were crying?" Clove asks softly. I was crying. I guess that would explain why my face was wet.

"Nothing," I reply. Peeta pulls away.

"It wasn't nothing, what was it," he asks using a forceful tone.

"Your mother," I whisper pulling both Clove, and Peeta in. the only reason Clove knows is because Peeta's father wasn't home a few times, and I had to call someone. I trusted Clove enough that she would babble to everyone. She came over and was shocked but got over it soon to help me carry him to my car. We did get back to my house, and my mother helped again, and his father came to pick him up, like usual. Every once and a while I would call Clove, and she would help.

"Come Kitty-Kat lets go see what everybody's news is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the very awesome Hunger Games. YAY 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! Please review. I do love all reviews, even the ones that have constructive criticism. But please no flames. Oh and sorry for not adding A/Ns in my other chapters. And there is a kissing scene, with detail, and I'm not sure how good it is. I have never kissed anybody before, well besides family. With out further a do…

Cross Country Fun

Chapter:3

Clove's POV

"Lets go see what everybody's answer is," I tell Katniss. I am still a little worried about her. She does this sometimes, but she was like that for longer than usual. I don't think much of it usually, she is only like that for 3 minutes, tops. Peeta was there, he has never seen her like this I'm guessing. He was freaking out, I was too, on the inside. Thank goodness nobody else came out. I really don't want to have to explain to everybody what happens to Katniss. I think it started when her father died. He was out on the farm when Katniss and I found him. He was murdered. They still don't know who did it, and it has been 7 years. I snapped out of my thought by Katniss' voice.

"What did your guy's parents say?"

"My dad said it was fine, especially because Haymitch and Effie are coming."

"Yeah, mom said it was fine too. She trusts you, and me."

"Oh good," she replies to both of us.

"I'm going to text everybody to come back into the living room, so if you want a seat on the couch you better take one now," she states.

"Ooh yes I want a spot on the couch this time. The floor isn't that comfortable. No offense to you of course Katniss," states Peeta

"Okay, lets go sit down," Katniss says. We follow her. Peeta sits on the end, Katniss, then me next to her. I am saving a spot for Cato. She then says she texted them. Finnick, and Cato are the first here. Cato, of course sits next to me, and Finnick takes one of the chairs. Cato turns my head with his finger, and kisses me lightly. I snuggle up to him. Next to me Peeta and Katniss are making out.

"Eww guys get a room!" Cato yells. The break apart.

"You guys were going at it earlier, this is just pack back," Peeta says returning to kissing Katniss. This comment makes Cato and I blush furiously.

"Fine!" I say getting on Cato, my legs on either side of his, straddling him, "We'll have to do it too."

"O-," he doesn't finish his word. I'm pretty sure Cato is the best kisser of all time. He also catches on quick. He runs his hands up my back, sending a spark that ignites a fire blazing hot through my body. I'm hungry, and not for a cheeseburger, but for Cato's kisses. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip before shoving his tongue in my mouth, eliciting a soft moan from me. He smiles slightly, and strokes my tongue with his. As our tongues are tangoing we are unaware of the crowd we have gathered. I put my hands in his hair, and bring him closer to deepen the kiss. Cato pulls away, earning a soft grunt in annoyance from me. Only then do I see Katniss, Peeta, Foxface, Thresh, Glimmer, Marvel, Johanna, Seneca, Gale, Madge, Finnick, and Annie all staring at us, with Prim, Rory, Rue, and Vick all looking the other way.

"Umm…" I stutter

" What do you want, go do your business, no need to stare," Cato defends us. Rory takes the other chair, with prim next to him. The rest are on the ground again, except Annie, she is on Finnick.

"Okay so what did everybody's parents say?" Katniss asked.

"Mine said yes," Marvel said

"Yes," said Glimmer

"Yes," said Cato

"Yes, again," I said

"Yes," said Foxface

"Yes," said Thresh

"Yes," said Rue

"Yes," said Gale

"Yes," said Madge

"Yes," said Finnick

"Yes," said Annie

"Yes," said Johanna

"Yes," said Seneca

"Yes," said Vick

"Yes," said Rory

"You already know this, but yes," Peeta said sarcastically.

"Goodie good-good!" Katniss screeches.

"I want to know what happened to 'I'm-always-so-sullen-and-hostile' Katniss?" Prim ponders. Katniss gives her, her signature glare.

"Aha there she is!" Prim exclaims. This comment earns a scowl.

" Peeta came along, that's what happened," I say.

"Really?" Peeta asks.

"NO!" Katniss shouts.

"Yes," I say. Now I get the glare and the scowl.

"Fine! So I was gloomy before, now Peeta has changed that, can we change the subject!" she hastily replies. With that Peeta turn her head and gives her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Awww," rue says. Everybody chuckles. Even Peeta and Katniss

"Okay, why don't I go a-" Katniss says, but gets interrupted.

"DINNERS READY! OH AND 'THE REBELS' SO TO SPEAK, CAN COME EAT TOO!" Ms. Everdeen yells from the kitchen.

"Well lets go eat," Katniss says while getting up.

Until next time….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the hunger games. Wish I did though. Hope this chapter is okay. OH AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES!

Cross Country Fun.

Chapter:4

Cato's POV

"Well lets go eat," Katniss says while getting up. Everyone starts getting up and start heading to the kitchen. The Everdeens' kitchen/dinning room is very large. The kitchen its self has; an eight gas burner stove **(A/N: is that how you say it?)**, two refrigerators with bottom freezers, plenty of cabinetry, and 2 of those huge pantries. I guess you need a kitchen that big when you have 19 mouths to feed most days. The dining room has 2 long tables that seat 8, and a smaller one that seats 4.

"Come on Clover," I usher Clove. She gives me a funny look clearly saying 'you know not to call me that'. I do anyways to annoy her.

"Fine Catie," she says with a smirk before walking over to the small table seating Katniss and Peeta. Oh how that name irritates me. She is just getting her pay-back, so I let it slide. I walk over to that same table and sit next across from Peeta, next to Clove.

"Served today is lamb stew with dried plums," Mrs. Everdeen announced to everyone. Everybody starts whooping, even Madge.

"Okay, calm down, so I can serve you guys," she says with a commanding tone. We stop immediately. Katniss start to snicker.

"What's so funny fire girl?" I ask her. She earned that nick name along with girl on fire, because one year we went camping in the Everdeen's backyard, and Katniss was drooling over Peeta from across the fire, and she didn't notice her pants were close to the fire, and she caught on fire. It was funny. She was screaming, and she had to do the whole 'stop, drop, and roll' thing. Everybody but Katniss and Peeta were gut-rolling. Peeta of course had a massive crush on her, and thought that she didn't recuperate, therefore he didn't laugh. Clove, loving me, told me that she liked him too, but she said not to tell anybody. A few years later they got together, and happy Katniss was born.

"Hey Catie, what was so funny is how all y'all are so scared of my mom. You were all wooing, then she said stop, and you guys immediately stopped. It was funny," she stated

"Was it as funny as when you caught on fire, girl on fire?" I tauntingly ask her.

"Heheh," she replies sarcastically.

" That's what I thought," I say. Just then Mrs. Everdeen arrives with two bowls of stew. She gives them to Clove and I, we instantly start draining our bowls. Katniss and Peeta get theirs shortly after, and do the same. After everyone finishes, we put our bowls in their industrial sink. We all shuffle back into the living room, and sit back down.

"We should have a sleepover!" suggests Rue.

"YEAH!" yells Prim.

"Katniss?" they ask in unison, which is creepy.

"Okay," Katniss responds.

"YAY!" the scream.

"How is this going to work Prim?" asks Thresh.

"Oh we have mattresses upstairs from the spare bedrooms, we'll use those," Katniss says.

"So I suppose we're expected to go get them," Seneca says.

"Yup," all the girls say. Again creepy.

"How many are there? Marvel asks.

"4," clove and Katniss say at the same time. What is with tonight?!

"Okay how is that going to work there is 18 of us," Gale says.

"There is 3 in the garage, an-" Katniss gets interrupted.

"The couch can be folded out into a bed," clove finishes.

"Geez! How often is Clove here. She knows like every square inch of this place. I bet she could tell you where all the nooks and crannies are!" Glimmer says.

"I know right!" Foxface says.

"Okay, okay enough about clove, and my house, go get the mattresses guys while we girls will go to my room to find clothes. And I am LOCKING the door," Katniss says while urging the girls to follow her.

"I guess we should go get them now. Why don't I stay here to set up the couch bed thingy, while you guys go get the mattresses." I say. They nod and leave to get them.

"Okay here I go," I say while turning around to face the couch. It doesn't take me long to unfold the bed out of the couch. There was already blankets on it when I un folded it so I was done. So I just lounge on the bed. Soon a few of the guys come back with mattresses. They lay them down on the ground, and come on the bed with me. Like 2 seconds after they get on, the rest of the guys come back. We get up and organize the mattresses in 4x2 array. Soon the girls come down in pajamas, with blankets and pillows, and lay down with us.

**A/N:** sorry for such a short chapter. I want to do the next chapter in one of the girls POVs in going upstairs, and getting ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5 PART 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** this chapter is going to be one of the girls POVs in the sleep over. From when Katniss urges them upstairs to after they all wake up. Ps there is a kissy thingy in here. Like I said be fire I am not necessarily good at those.

Cross Country Fun

Chapter:5 Part 1

Rue's POV

…AND IM LOCKING THE DOOR," finishes Katniss. I start to snicker.

"What's so funny Rue?" prim asks while we ascend the stairs.

"Katniss said 'and I'm locking the door' it was funny."

"She said that for a reason you know, so the boys would know that the doors would be locked so they cant spy on us while we are getting dressed," prim says as she and I enter her room.

"Hmmm," I reply. We walk over to her large closet and pick out a pair of pajamas. I have a black tank top on with dark brown fuzzy pajama pants. Prim has on a pink t-shirt with white silky pants. We walk over to her bathroom, and grab our toothbrushes. I have my own here as do the other girls, because we are here so much. We brush our teeth, and walk over to Katniss' room.

"Heeeeyyyy," I say as I walk into her very crowded room.

"Yo! What's up my homee?" Jo says while giving me a high five.

"Nothing much, you saw me like ten minutes ago," I reply. Jo is wearing a red tank with red pajama pants.

"Hey where is the brush?" Glimmer asks. She is wearing a white sports bra, with white spandex.

"On my dresser!" Katniss yells from her bathroom. The door is open so I can see Foxface, Katniss, and clove in the bathroom brushing their teeth. Foxface is wearing a orange tank top, with yellow mid-thigh shorts. Clove is wearing a brown sports bra, with dark green pajama pants. Katniss is wearing a green t-shirt, with black spandex. I then see Madge sitting on Katniss plushy chair in the corner. She is wearing a gold tight long sleeved shirt, with silver pants. Annie, is lounging on Katniss' bed. Annie is wearing a beautiful sea green tank top that matches her eyes, with blue shorts. I go sit next to annie, and wait for everybody else to get ready. When everyone is done, we grab pillows, and blankets and walk down the stairs. We come down to see the boys on the beds.

"LAZY BOYS!" Jo screams. They all jump a bit. I start to crack up. So do the other girls. They are giving us _the _look. We start to settle down, and bring our blankets and pillows to our beds.

Clove's POV

I bring Cato's and I blanket and pillows over. We have the fold out.

"Well there is already blankets huh?" I say.

"Mmmhhmmm," he answers, then yawns.

"Oh, someone's sleepy I see," I say crawling onto the bed slowly. He shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Clover I am sure." Oooh I hate that nickname. I decide for the second time today to get payback.

"Okay Catie I believe you," I say snuggling down with him under the blankets. I can feel him tense from under me when I say 'Catie'. he hates it, that's why I do it.

"Fine, but just because you said that, I'll have to get payback," he replies with a mischievous tone.

"Okay," I say with uncertainty. Cato's paybacks are always weird, painful, or embarrassing. I have to say I'm a little scared. Just then the lights turn off. As soon as they do, Cato rolls over, so he is hovering over mine, using his elbows to keep him up. He leans to down to my ear. "How about I get it now?" he says before he starts to lick my ear. I have to hold in a moan so nobody hears me.. I guess Cato senses that I am trying to hold it in so he trails his tongue down my neck. This time I cant hold it in, and I let out a soft quiet moan. He smiles, and brings his face up to see mine. As soon as I think he is about to kiss me he rolls off of me, and lays on his back. Oh such a tease! I decide to let him have his pay-back without a punishment. I again snuggle into him. I can almost here the cocky smirk on his face right now. The last thing I am thinking of before I get pulled under is how in the world is trip going to work.

Marvels POV

Glimmer comes over with our blankets and pillows, and we settle down. After I think she has fallen asleep in my arms I whisper to her,

"I love you." I have never told her this before, and only plan on doing so when we are on our way to wherever we are going. That way she cant say she doesn't feel the same and run away and never talk to me again. Well technically she can say 'I don't feel the same way' but she cant run off until we get back home.

Glimmers POV

"I love you." I hear those four words come out of Marvels mouth, and my heart beats faster. I try not to move, so he thinks I'm still asleep. When he is about to fall under I whisper back,

"I love you too."

Foxfaces POV

I can hear Glimmer say ' I love you too'. Geez took them long enough. Apparently thresh hears too, because he turns to me and whispers,

"You know I love you right?" What kind of question is that.

"Yes of course," I reply, " and I love you too." He seems to relax, so I do too. He falls asleep soon after, as do I.

Third person POV

The "REBELS" wake up, eat breakfast, and move the chairs to one of the long tables to discuss the trip.

"Okay where are we going to go?" asks Madge.

"Alaska!" Gale shouted.

"Why Alaska?" asks Annie, "its cold there!"

"Yeah so we can bring coats," Gale says.

"Still why Alaska?" Finnick asks.

"Because I have always wanted to fish there," gale says dreamily.

"Okay fine, where in Alaska, Galey-Poo?"

" I don't know Madgy-Padgy, Juneau, Nome, or Anchorage. I don't care."

"Fine then," Madge says clearly annoyed with gale using _that_ nickname.

"Ooh, ooh I choose anchorage!" yells prim.

"Okay its settled, Anchorage," says Katniss.

"Who says a little 16 year old gets the decision?" asks Finnick.

"Says me," Prim declares, " now what Katniss?"

"Okay the costs, I got up early and researched a little and found out that it will be about 1100 one way. So all together, it will be about 2200. Not the final tally though, there is other costs like if we want to buy something, or food we want to try."

"That's a lot," says Rory.

"Yeah it is," agrees Johanna.

a/n: sorry for the short chapter again. I just really wanted to get the next chapter out. I hope to have chapter six done by tomorrow night. If I get some more awesome reviews, it might be earlier. Or you might get a sneak peak on one of the chapters! Anyways sorry again.


	6. AN sorry

A/N

I am very sorry! there is not going to be an update today. i havent gotten to write today, and feel really bad about it. Today was a lazy day. i will try my best to get one out tomorrow, hopefully earlier than usual. i feel really guilty. hopefully you will forgive me. review as always. i cant force you, but i greatly appriciate them. all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers are the most awesomest people in the world. thank you. i really am very sorry, and i promise an update tomorrow. sorry, sorry, sorry.

-catchingfire1714

PS for those of you who dont know, that is how i almost always sign my reviews for other people. just a little fun-fact about me.


	7. AN AGAIN SORRY!

OH MY GOSH! i am so so so so so so sorry! today iwas really busy. iwoke up late, then had to take a shower, right after that i had shopping to do. that went forever. then got home and had to write a 5 page report on glowsticks for science at school. i got done a like less than an hour ago and i havent had time at all to write. i am going to try my best to get one up. it will probably be late if i do. and most likley short, but there will be one. again very sorry. i feel really guilty, and horrible. sorry sorry sorry sorry!


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Disclaimer: Hia! Very sorry for the late update, and the horrible A/Ns I do feel really horrible, and guilty. But this one is finally here. I might have to change my update day anyways. Volleyball starts on Tuesday, and I have been pressured into doing it. I am rambling so ill see you at the end of the chapter…

Cross Country Fun

Chapter:5 P2

Third Person POV

"Yeah, it is," Johanna said.

"What are we going to do if we cant get the money?" asks Madge.

"Lets not go there right now. Why don't we meet up again in a few hours so we can collect all the money we can get. We will meet back here, and count how much money we have," Katniss says.

"Okay bye then," Madge says leaving, dragging Gale with her.

Everybody else leaves except Clove, Cato, and Peeta.

"What are you guys still doing here?" asks Katniss.

"I want to spend a little more time with you," says Peeta, who starts to nuzzle Katniss's neck.

"I'm here because I don't feel like leaving yet," Clove says laying her head on Cato's shoulder.

"I'm still here because Clove is, I want to go to her house. Her parent aren't home so I'm allowed," Cato said. Cato and clove are together secretly. Well everybody but Clove's parents know. Her parents don't approve of him, by how he looks. If they knew the real him, they would probably start calling him 'son-in-law', even though they aren't married. Cato gets almost all A's, is very sweet under his bad boy look, and never gets in trouble. His parents died in a car explosion 5 years ago. He lived in foster care for a while, but when he turned 18 he left as fast as he could. He got a small apartment, and lives with his dog Spike, Clove, and her cat, Blade. Cato says that Clove is the best thing that ever happened to him. She doesn't believe him, saying that there are probably way better things that have happened to him that aren't her. He always just shakes his head. It's a mystery why her parents don't like him. He only looks scary, but under his stony expression is a big softy.

"Oh, okay," Katniss replies getting up causing Peeta to frown a bit. "Come on Peeta follow me," he gets up quickly And follows her to her room.

**Cato's POV**

Katniss and Peeta go upstairs to do god knows what.

"Hey Cato," Clove says softly.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Can we go lay on the bed again, I didn't sleep much last night?" she asks.

"Sure," I say standing up. She yawns and starts to get up.

"Nope," I say picking her up. She doesn't fight me, so I know that she really is tired. She doesn't even move. I walk out of the kitchen, and walk over to the pull out bed. In the 3 seconds it took me to walk over to the couch she fell asleep and is snoring softly. I chuckle a bit and lay her down carefully. She stirs a bit and curls into a ball. I pull the blankets over her, and kiss her forehead.

"Night my little Clover."

**A few hours later in Cloves POV**

I open my eyes slowly. Why am I on the bed? I could of swore I was just talking to Cato a second ago. I must've fallen asleep while getting over here. How did I get on here? Cato must've carried me. I guess I was too tired to even notice. Speaking of Cato where is he? I sit up and look around and see him on one of the mattresses on the floor next to the couch thingy. He is tucked in a tight ball with his eyebrows creased, and fists in balls with the covers thrown off. I have only seen him like this 3 times. Once when I first met him and I came to his foster care home to work on a project we had together, and he looked like he does now back then. I walked over to him, and poked his shoulder, he didn't move. I tried a soft push and he still didn't move. Finally I pushed him with all my strength and he rolled over, eyes snapped open, and sat up right in one swift motion. He looked around and saw me, he relaxed instantly.

The second time was when the 'rebels' all were at Katniss house, and were having one of our sleepovers. I woke up in the middle of night in Katniss room, and had to use the bathroom. I went to the one that was down stairs, because I didn't want to walk over the other girls to get to her bathroom. I start to walk over to it, when I see Cato again that same position. I walk over to him, and go straight to the hard push knowing that the little pushes weren't enough. He does the same as before, awakes with a start, and when he sees me he relaxes. I walk over to the bathroom, do my business, and walk out. This time is different though, before I can get to the stairs he whispers my name.

"Clove!" I turn around, and see him standing in front of me.

"Hmm" I ask

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Waking me up, this time and that one time last year."

"Welcome," I say before heading back up the stairs.

The third time was the first night we spent together in our apartment. I had gotten up early, and had taken a shower. I came out to get my clothes, and saw him again. I walked over did the whole 'I push him, he wakes up, looks around, and relaxes thing.' I get my clothes and walk back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Later that day I ask him what he was dreaming of. He said he doesn't remember but it _was _a nightmare

When we sleep next to each other he never does this. So when see him on the floor in his ball I roll of the bed and land next to him. I shove him and he doesn't wake up. This must be a bad one. I shove him harder, and he still doesn't wake up. I roll him so he is on his back, his legs are down, but his eyebrows are still knitted together. I straddle him and kiss him with a fiery passion. This wakes him up. His eyes snap open as per usual, but he doesn't sit up. Instead he starts to kiss me back. I pull away after awhile, breathless.

"Would you wake me up like that every day?" he asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I shake my head and get off of him.

"It was bad this time. Like really bad," I say. I think of how yesterday Katniss had the same problem. Well, close to the same. She was standing there frozen and would come back to reality. Cato had that problem a few seconds ago.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Your nightmare Cato. This time I could get you awake with a shove. I was a little worried. I had thought kissing you would get you up, and it did. But I don't usually have to do that. Why didn't you come sleep next to me? You never have you nightmares when you sleep with me," I say. He sits up.

"I wasn't up with you because I didn't want to bother you. You looked so peaceful when your sleep. I didn't want to wake you. I forgot about my nightmares, because I have been sleeping with you for so long, and it totally swiped my mind when I decided to sleep on my own. I'm sorry," he says looking down.

"Don't be sorry," I say crawling back down to the bed with him.

"M'kay," he says as he nuzzles my neck, the starts to lick.

" No Cato, not right now. You had your fun last night," I say firmly. He pouts a bit, then smiles probably remembering what he did last night.

"M'kay," he says getting up.

" Where are you going?" I ask him getting up also.

"I'm going…"


	9. The real chapter 6

Disclaimer/A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTLTIY POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER! BUT HERE IS THE REAL ONE!….OOPS last time I for got to say; I do not own the hunger games. Okay now because I can I am going to thank all my reviewers. It means a lot to me when I do get one. I jump up and screech, "YAY SOMEONE REVIEWED! I usually wil reply to them, if they aren't a guest, or I am not busy. But any way these are those amazing people:

abugsaunt-thanks!

RedheadedGoddess- thank you A LOT! Oh and if you havent read her stories yet, you NEED to read them.

Linny2pretty-thank you!

Wetstar- OMG your amazing! I love you.

Thegirlwhonevermisses- thank you for reviewing.

Oh and a guest named; Minnie me lol. Take out the spaces though. My dumb computer wouldn't allow me to write it with out auto correcting it. So yeah, take out the spaces,- thank you also for reviewing! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, now lets get on with the story…

**Cross Country Fun**

**Chapter:6 (I made a mistake on the last chapter)**

**Catos POV**

"im going to the kitchen, Im hungry," I say rubbing my stomach. She laughs.

"your always hungry!" she declares.

"no I am not."

"sorry to displease you but you are," she says while starting to follow me.

"whatever. Im not _always_ hungry," I mumble. She chuckles.

"id beg to differ," she says while opening the refridge. She pulls out some bread, turkey, mayonnaise, mustard, and some sharp cheddar cheese. She passes me the bread after he gets two pieces out for her. Then she slides to mayo, and mustard after I catch the bread. She is weird she hates mayo and mustard. She likes everything plain like Katniss does. The metaphorical sisters, Katniss and clove. I, like everything on mine. (**a/n: sorry, but I made Katniss and Clove just like me. Another little funfact.)** she says im weird. I continue to put my sandwich together. _mayo, turkey, other toppings, mustard, top bread. _I walk over to clove at the table with my sandwich in my hand, and sit down next to her.

"hows your samich?" she asks

"my _sandwich_ is good, hows your yours?" I reply

"dandy," she stuffing her mouth with a bite.

"youre so funny I hope you know that," I say taking a bite of my sandwich. She gives me a funny look. Probably wanting to disagree with me. Not wanting to get in a fight, she just brushes it off and continues to eat her _samich_. She never believes me when I compliment her. I wonder if her 'twin' is the same.

**Peeta's POV**

"what are we go-" I start to ask before I get pushed up against the wall. Katniss starts kissing me, I of course, kiss her back. I break away.

"that's what I wanted to do," she said moving off of me, and going over to her closet.

"oh."

"yeah."

"what are you doing," I ask while going over to her.

"looks for something to wear of course. What else would I be doing," she says pulling out a plain green tank top.

"I don't know you're a girl. Girls are always unpredictable," I say a she takes of her green shirt and puts on the tank top.

"what? Like me better with my shirt off? Too bad! BWAHAHAHA!" she cackles.

"yes."

"whatever Peetie-Bear," she says opening up drawers in her dresser. Grr where did that nickname come from. I like bread boy better. She pulls out a pair of dark-wash jean short-shorts. She pulls down her spandex, and puts those on.

"well don't you think you should get dressed too?she asks. I do have some clothes here as does Katniss at my house. But Katniss has a guest room full of everyone of the 'rebels' clothes. that's how often we spend nights together.

"yeah okay," I say as I walk over to her closet. Her closet is huge, so clove, and mine are in here as well in the guest room. We are the most here. I pick out a baby blue T-shirt, with a pair of white shorts. **(im not good with guy fashion) **I take off my shirt, and Katniss stares. She does every time.

"Katniss," I say. She shakes her head and gives me a sweet smile. I return it, and pull on the shirt. She pouts a bit.

"you leave you shirt off I will leave mine off," I say pulling down my pajama pants, and putting on the shorts. She laughs. I join in. I sit on her bed, and she comes and sits on my lap.

"why do you always sit on me? Why not cato, or thresh? Whats so comfy about my lap?" I ask her.

" for one EWW not Cato or Thresh. For 2 Cato is my best friend's boyfriend. That would be weird. For 3 thresh is with Foxface, and she is sneaky. She might poison my tea or something. For four heheheh for four, you're _my_ boyfriend, and you just are comfy. Okay deal with it," she says.

"okay fine." I lay down causing her to lay on top of me. She snuggles into my chest, and I wrap my arms around her.

I guess we fall asleep, because I wake up to screaming. Blood curdling, ear piercing, screaming.

**A/N" BWAHAHAHA! You have to wait a whole 24 hours to find out what the screaming was about, and who was screaming. I am so evil. As all my family members already knew that. But if you guy are lucky, and you review I will update again today. It may be late, but before 9:30. Sorry for the shortness too. Anyways Buh-Bye! Have a good day, and always ship CLATO! (that was to annoy you abugsaunt)**


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games. Wish I did though.**

**A/N: you guys are VERY spoiled. Spoiled rotten I tell you. TWO chapters in one day. Not telling if you will know why there was screaming though! A warm thank you to those of you who reviewed. Well lets get on with the story…**

**Cross Country Fun**

**Chapter:7**

**Cloves POV**

I give a look. I am _not_ funny. But whatever floats his boat. We finish eating, and clean up our mess. I close the refrigerator, I am pushed up against it. Cato starts kissing me roughly, but with some passion. I kiss him back. He lifts me up so he doesn't have to lean down so much. I wrap my legs around his waist and loose my fingers in his beach-blonde locks. I pull his head closer in attempt to deepen the kiss. He runs his tongue along my lips as a warning to what's about to come. He then quickly shoves his tongue in my mouth. We both fight for dominance, until I pull back panting like a dog. He goes straight for my neck after I pull away. He is licking, and sucking.

"Cato, I don't need hickeys," I say pulling his head back to mine. He nods and kisses my lips again. Gosh what is with him? I want to know so I push him back again. He looks confused.

" What is this all about?"

"What you don't like kissing me?" he asks.

" No I did **not** say that. But why now?"

" I don't know. it's as good as time as any. Plus we wont be able to do much on the trip, and its kinda a sorry for earlier."

"First of all, who says we cant? You watch Marvel and Glimmer will be sucking each others faces the whole time, and be covered in new hickeys everyday, every where. Second of all don't be sorry. I understand." I start to kiss him again. With less roughness, but with more passion. He returns the kiss with the same passion. We break away a few times only to breathe. My thoughts wonder to what he has his nightmares of. When we break away again, I ask him.

"What are your nightmares about Cato?" he sighs

"Sometimes I don't know. But most of the time they are about my parents. 13 is still a young age to loose you parents. And when Callie…

"Who is Callie?" he puts me down and leads me to the table we sat at last night for dinner.

"My sister. My younger sister." Since when did he have a sister? "Since when did you have a sister?" "Well she would be 16 now so, since 16 years ago." "How come I have never heard of her? And why the _would?_"

"You never heard of her because I never talked about her. The 'would' because she committed suicide. She was eleven. I mean come on! She still had a life to live! She killed herself over the grief of loosing our parents. Sh-she hung her s-self on h-her bedroom f-f-fan." he starts to cry. Eleven. I have never seen Cato cry. Never thought I would. I regretted asking him the minute he sighed and put me down. He is so strong. I knew his parents died, and that's pretty traumatizing.

"D-do you have a p-picture of h-her?" I ask timidly. He walks out to the living room, and grabs his wallet out of his jeans, and comes back to sit with me again. He opens it to a picture of me, and pulls out a picture behind it.

"Here," he whispers. I take the picture. It is a picture of Cato and the girl who must be Callie. They are smiling, with an ice cream cone in their hands. She looks almost identical to him. They may be 2 years apart, and she may be a girl, but they are the same. The same hair, same ice blue eyes, same nose. Same lips. The only difference is that her hair is very long, and curly. He is maybe around 11 or 12 in the photo and he looks almost the same. I give back the photo, and see new tears streaming down his face.

"No. No more tears," I say as I put I hands on his cheeks and smear his tears away with my thumbs.

"Okay," he whispers.

"Let's go lay on the bed again, relax." he nods at my suggestion. I get up and drag him to the bed. We flop down and half sit half lay down on the bed. I scoot him down so we are laying flat on the bed, and decide to get my pack-back now.

" My turn," I whisper in his ear. He looks confused. I leave a trail of kisses down his neck, and then trail my tongue back up. I kiss his forehead, each of his eyes, and cheeks. Just to be mean, I kiss at the corner of his lips, and then roll back over. that's when we hear the scream.


	11. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

HEY! HEY YOU! YES YOU!

5 REVIEWS AND I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!

THAT'LL BE 3! HOLY CHEDDAR CRUNCH CHESSEY CHEESE BALLS!

SO REVIEW PLEASE. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE SCREAMING WAS? IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW. I ONLY NEED 5! OR MORE I GUESS.


	12. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: HIA! How are all of you? Good? Well I suppose you want to read on with the story. Well first, I would like to thank these people:**

**abugsaunt**

**RedheadedGoddes**

**Linny2pretty**

**Wetstar**

**Thegirlwhonevermisses**

**Nessamei (hers also. Her stories are awesome)**

**Hannabananas72**

**QisaQ**

**A guest named Emma**

**Another guest who didn't have a name**

**Another guest**

**A guest named Mara**

**Yet another guest.**

**Yeah and any other that I forgot. I am sorry. These are the AWESOMEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! Well next to Alexander Ludwig, Josh Hutcherson, and my mom of course. Speaking of my mom, she approves of my fan fiction writing. **

**Sorry this is so long but one more thing. I will try to make this one long, because I asked for 5 reviews, and got 9! NINE BABY! I was smiling a mile wide, and dancing around yelling and screaming " I got 9 reviews! I got nine reviews!" yeah, so yeah. On with the story. Oh and sorry for any mistakes didn't proofread.**

**Cross Country Fun**

**Chapter:8**

**Katniss POV**

Peeta sits up right. We look at each other for a split second before running out my door,down the stairs, to livign room to see cato, and clove already outside tring to find out what was going on. Peeta and I run out to them, and ask what the screaming was. They don't know. _scream_ there it is again. Where and what is it coming from. I jog over to the side of the house to see something I never want to to see again. This time I scream. I sink to my knees. Peeta comes up to me.

Peeta's POV

It screams again. This time Katniss goes around the house. Probably wondering if the culprit is over there. It certainly not over he- another scream brings me out of my thoughts. This time its Katniss.

Cato's POV

OMG! What is that! Who the heck in screaming. I hear Katniss scream next. Peeta runs to the side of the house. Clove runs after him and me after her. Oh my gosh!

Cloves POV

I run after peeta. **(I bet you really want to know who was screaming)**.

"oh my god." I say. There lies two young girls. Probably about 7 or 8 year old. They are lying in a puddle of blood, a very _large _puddle of blood. They have multiple stab wounds, to the stomach, and chest. Cato puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into a hug. Peeta walks over to Katniss and picks her up. She is trembling. Peeta carries her into the house. I pull away, and run to Katniss and peeta. I follow them up to her bathroom, where he lays her in the tub.

"here peeta, I will do it,' I say quietly.

"come on peeta lets go to the living room and bring the mattresses back up. Peeta nods.

"Katniss its okay," I say. She has some blood on her. More like a lot. I take off her shirt to reveal…

Peeta's POV

I have never see Katniss like that before. I have a little blood on my shirt, so I just take it off, and put it in the kitchen sink. I fill up the sink half-way.

"wow who would've done that to two little girls. Why were they even in her backyard anyways?" cato asks.

"they were her neighbors. They were twins, they used to come over all the time and play with prim. I guess because they didn't see her here they were going to leave. Someone was in her yard, and stabbed them. Who would do that? Why would they do that?" I reply with a monotone voice.

Cloves POV

"PEETA! CATO!" I scream. They come bounding up the stairs, and barreling though the door.

"look,' I say lifting her shirt. There is a cut, from about the base of her rib cage to her left hip. Peeta swears.

"what are we going to do?" he asks.

"go into the kitchen, get the bandages, and come up. But knock first, I am going to undress her and clean her off. Out out,' I say shooing them. Sometime between her being in the tub, and me looking back at her she fell unconscious.

"crap!" I whisper to myself. I start to take of her tank top carefully.I ease it off, and then move on the her shorts. I get them off and tun on the shower head. I turn it on low, and use the removeable shower head thingy to wask of the most of the blood. There is a steady flow of blood still coming out of her wound, so I covere it with my hand. The warm blood feels foreign on my skin, and im not sure if I like it or not. The knock at the door makes me jump a bit.

"can I come in?" asks oeeta through the door.

"yeah come in," I say.

"here."

"no come in here in need help." he comes in a bit. But cringes at the sight of all the blood.

"I need you to turn of the water please." he walks over, and turns it off.

'thanks. Now I need you to get me a towel." he hands me a towel. A white one. Well this is going to be thrown out when im done with it. I put the towel where my hand used to be, and look at my hand. I take a look at peeta, and he looks a little green. I wipe my hand off on the towel.

" open the gauze and hand a few pads to me." he does as I say, and I replace the towel with the gauze.

"okay hand me something to wrap around it." I start to dry off her body with the part of the towel that is not red. He hands me a roll of gauze. I sit her up, and wrap the gause around he waist. I make sure it stays, before having peeta help me pick her up and put her in new clothes. Peeta bring her to her room, and lays her on the bed.

"she is going to need stiches," he says quietly.

'I know. Her mom will do it. She is a doctor after all,' I say.

"yeah. Hopefully we will be able to still go on this trip.""I im sure we will."

A/N: well now you know what the screaming was about. The real reason I kept putting it off was because I couldn't think what to do. Sorry. But its here. Not very good. But it is here. Be proud. Not my longest chapter. I wanted to make it the longest, but if I did, you would have to wait until tomorrow night. I didn't want to torture you any more. So I will now probably be updating every other day now. Sorry. But yeah. Have a good night.


	13. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

A/N: hey guys. I am very sorry! I feel like the worst person in the world right now. I have been really busy though. I have a good excuse. I have been really preoccupied with volleyball. Uhhhgggg! You would not believe the pain I have been in for the past week. Gosh! Um yeah, but really sorry. I am going to try to get as many as chapters as I can before school starts again. I am changing my publishing schedule again. Probably more like a few stories on weekends. Unless your really lucky. On with the story.

Cato's POV

Crap! Katniss got cut! What are we going to do. Clove says that her mom will be able to fix her up. Sheesh today has been exhilarating. Peeta and I are sitting on the couch, with clove in between us.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

"what are you sorry for?" peeta asks.

"I don't know. I am just sorry. I know she is like your whole world, and what just happened was pretty scary," I reply

"oh, don't be sorry."

"I still am." we sit in silence for a while. Until we here the door open and close. Apparently everybody in here now.

"why do you look guys look like your dog died? And where's Katniss."

"sh-she ummm," peeta stutters. He is always good wit words, but I can understand the stutter

'she got stabbed and is upstairs," I say as calm as I can muster. Everybody gasps. The girls run upstairs. The guys just stand there in shock.

"are you serious?" finnick asks

"no we are totally joking. Why would we be joking about Katniss getting severely injured?" peeta states with anger clearly in his voice. He stands up and runs up the stairs. The girls come down a few seconds later. Some are crying. Well all of them are actually. I know clove is crying, I can feel her tears drip onto my shirt. Oh my gosh! Johanna is crying. I have never seen her cry. Clove either. Well there is a first time for everything.

"what happened?" madge asks.

"w-we heard screams, cato and I went outside to see if we could see anything. Soon after Katniss and peeta came out also. It screamed again, this time though, Katniss went around the side of the house. We heard her scream, and we all ran to the side of the house where she was. There was Katniss neighbors. The little twins. The were repeatedly stabbed, and bones were broken so that their knees and elbows were back wards. Katniss was on the ground shaking violently. Peeta picked her up and brough her to the bathroom, where I proceed to clean her up. Peeta helped me with the bandages, dressing her, and putting her on her bed. It was really quite scary," clove says.

"wow," glimmer whispers.

"I don't know about you guys, but now, I am never letting my girlfriend outta my sight," Seneca says walking over to Johanna and hugging her tightly. The rest of the guys nod and go to their own. I put my arm around clove. I can feel my already soaked shirt getting wetter.

"its okay clove, its okay. I promise, she _will _be okay.' at this point I couldn't tell if I was trying to reassure her, or myself.

Peeta's POV

I walk up the stairs after replying to finnicks comment. I shoo the girls out, and goo and kneel next to Katniss. I really wish she didn't get hurt. I want Katniss to be awake, and frolicking around.

"why you, why not me?" I whisper. I grab her hand, and clasp firmly onto it.

"because," Katniss chokes out.

"I lift my head to see her eyes trained on me. She uses her other hand to wipe away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"sorry," I say looking away. She uses the same hand to pull my head back towards hers. She kisses me. A light peck on the lips.

"I love you," I whisper.

'I love you too. Crawl up here with me, I want to be with you." I don't hesitate to climb up onto her bed with her.

'ahhh, yes. Much better," she says, snuggling into my chest.

'wait I know something that could make this better," she announces

"hmm?" I ask.

"kiss me." I roll onto her, careful to put all of my weight on my elbows. I lean down to her. I kiss her gently. She obviously doesn't want gentle, because she pushes her tongue into my mouth. I am surprised, but not for long. I kiss her back with as much vigor as she put into hers. We are lie that while, until I pull away to breathe. She pushes me off of her.

"k. thanks Peetie-Bear!

"mmmhhhmm," I mumble.

"I should call my mom."

"nahh just wait until she comes home."

"why, wh-" I interrupted her by kissing her passion, and fire. She is surprised by my forwardness but recovers quickly. She starts to kiss me back. I pull her closer to me, and deepen the kiss. She snakes her arms around my neck. I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, and she grants access. We have a tongue war, but I end up winning. I she pulls away to breathe.

"well that's as good as reason as any."

'I know." I say sarcastically. Katniss just rolls her eyes.

"you kn-" she faints. I catch her before she fall to the ground, and notice to blood on her shirt, and mine. _CRAP!_

Delilah's POV (Katniss mom)

I walk into my house to all of the girls crying, even Johanna and clove, and the guys comforting them.

'oh my gosh what happened?" I ask worriedly. Where are Katniss and peeta?

"K-K-Katniss sh-she got umm c-c-cut ba-badly. S-someone s-s-stabbed h-her," clove stutter

"w-what!? Where is s-" I begin to ask but get interrupted.

"CLOVE, CATO UP HERE NOW!" Peeta screams.

"oh my gosh!" I exclaim running up the stairs clove and cato close behind.

Cloves POV

Oh no what happened? I run up after Mrs. Everdeen. I push in front of Mrs. Everdeen, open the door, and see an unconscious Katniss in his arms. The second thing I see is the massive amount of blood.

"OH MY GOSH! MY BABY!" Mrs. Everdeen screeches. She runs up to peeta, and grabs Katniss, and lays her on her bed. She runs over to a door, one I have never bothered to look in before. She opens it, and pulls a string. The light turns on, and the small closet is filled with medicines, gauze, and other medical supplies. She grabs some stuff from the closet and runs back over to Katniss.

"leave al of you now," Mrs. Everdeen says

"but-" cato tries

"first of all I do _not _want you in here, because I am going to take off her shirt, second of all, I know peeta is squeamish," oh I didn't know that. No wonder he didn't want to help me earlier. "and thirdly I don't need clove in here. Sorry, now leave." we leave.

Delilah's POV

How did this happen, I will have to ask later. I start to fix up my poor daughter. **(im really not in the mood to write out what she does) **I finish, and put the supplies away. She should have only a scar tomorrow. I used some homemade remedies on her, so she would be able to go on this trip she so badly wants to go on. I walk back down the stairs, and see everybody on the ground, couch, or 2 chairs.

"okay tell me what happened."

Cato's POV

I tell the story. I tell Mrs. Everdeen mainly because no body, but peeta, clove, Katniss and I know what happened. Obviously, Katniss cant tell, clove is crying, and it will take her forever with that stutter. Peeta wont talk, he just sits on the ground, by my feet staring off into space.

"okay, here is what happened…" I tell mrs Everdeen the story. She stays silent until the very end.

"well, she should be as good as new tomorrow. I used some special supplies," she states.

"well that's awesome," Annie says

"the only _awesome_ thing that has happened today," mumbles Madge.

"well does everyone have their money? Tomorrow we can count it, and decide on everything else."

A/N: well finally a chapter. I do feel horrible. Thanks to my newest follower. Mrshuterson4eva. Thanks. Review as always, and this chapter was a filler. I do hope to get to the road trip soon. I have realized that the way I do chapters, this might be a story with like at least 50 chapters, I swear. They wont even be on the road trip until like chapter 20! Before I let you go, I need some ideas on what they might do while they are on the road trip. EX. Things they will see, places they will eat, cities they will go through (any of your towns maybe?), things to do while in the motor home. I might even put my personal favorite type of FF in there. Any of you know what it is. If someone gets it right, they will get to see the next chapter before anybody else. (PS It is not about pairings, it's the things the characters do in the FF) buh-bye!


	14. AN I NEED SOME IDEAS

if you guys want an update, i need some places to be able to drive through! names of towns! resurants to see! places to see! people to meet, maybe you want to send in a fake (or real) name for my charcahers to meet are probably going to start the road trip nex chapter, and i need some place,people orthings. bsically i need nouns! please please please write me a PM or revbiew to places or people you want to see in the story. PLEASE TELL ME! I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I GET WHAT I NEED! thanks!

-catchingfire1714


	15. Chapter 10

A/N: hia! I do not own the hunger games. I think we all know that though.

Katniss' POV

I lazily open my eyes, sit up, and yawn. I see something out of the corner of my eye, and see peeta on the ground, in a ball. I sigh, and think to my self,_ you could've slept with me you nitwit._ I crawl out of bed, and lay next to stirs, and wraps an arm around me. He nuzzles his head in my neck before saying,

"hey how you feelin'?"

"fine actually." I lift up my shirt, and see just a scar. I gasp. He touches the scar.

"it worked," peeta whispers.

'what worked?" I ask.

"your mom said she put this certain stuff on you so it would only be a scar. And she was right. It worked you only have a scar."

"oh."

"we should go downstairs where everbody else is dontcha think?"

"nahh I rather do this," I say kissing him.

Cloves POV

I am laying on top of cato. Who is very firm. I prefer my bed soft, and plush. Cato is as hard as a rock. _Darn his perfect muscles!_ I think. I roll off of him, and get up. He doesn't even notice I am gone. _humph_. I walk upstairs to check on Katniss and peeta.

Last night peeta went upstairs, and never came back down. He didn't tell us where he was going. I knew he was going to go sleep in Katniss room. I also knew that he wouldn't sleep in the same bed as her in fear of hurting her more. He would never sleep in someone else's bed without asking, or that person saying they is just that kind of person. I open Katniss' door to see Katniss and peeta in a hot make-out session. _well did not see that on coming._ I clear my throat, and they stop immediately, blushing furiously. _ha-ha!_

"so you huys want to come down stairs with everyone else or continue what you started.

"we'll be down in a minute,' Peeta says. Katniss nods.

"k. see you in a few." I walk out, close the door, and go back downstairs. As I am descending the stairs, I can smell breakfast. French toast, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, omelets, biscuits, and many more are set on the counter in the kitchen like a buffet. I grab a plate, hash browns, French toast, and a biscuit and go over to the toppings area. I see powdered sugar, syrup, strawberries, bananas, raspberries, and blue berries. I sprinkle some sugar on my French toast, and grab a bowl, and fill it with fruit. I set my plate, and bowl down next to Cato, and get my self a glass of orange juice. _holy cow Mrs. Everdeen you went all out!_ I walk back over and sit next to cato. Who is eating his second plate of food judging by his other plate in front of him. Cato is the total oppisite of me. He takes waffles, eggs, and some toast, has his waffels drowning in syrup, _yuck!_ and has a strawberry. Blech I hate, HATE syrup **(me too!) **and I prefer French toast, and I have plenty of fruit, where as he has one piece. Opposites attract. I'm about halfway done with my breakfast when peeta and Katniss come down.

"it took you longer than a minute," I say. They give me dirty looks. I laugh. They dish up their break fast, and begin to eat. Peeta, Katniss, and I are the only ones eating still. Peeta finishes leaving Katniss and me.

"are you okay?" I ask.

"yeah fine. All I have is the scar," she lifts her shirt, "but the question is are you okay?"

"of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"peeta told me you were crying. Clove you never cry. Not when your mom got cancer, not when your dad died, not when you broke you leg, why now?" curse peeta. I will have to get him back.

"I don't know Katniss. Youre really important to me. Seeing you almost die right in front of me is scarier than all of those things. You are my sister, blood related or not. You and cato are my world. Anything happens to you, and it scares me. When cato got hurt awhile ago, I almost cried. But you, you were my breaking point. No body is allowed to hurt you, cato, or anybody in our group for that matter."

Cato's POV

I can hear cloves and Katniss conversation in the dining room. I don't think any body else can though.

"are you okay?" clove asks.

"yeah fine. All I have is the scar, but the question is are you okay?"

"of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" clove asks

"peeta told me you were crying. Clove you never cry. Not when your mom got cancer, not when your dad died, not when you broke you leg, why now?"

"I don't know Katniss. Youre really important to me. Seeing you almost die right in front of me is scarier than all of those things. You are my sister, blood related or not. You and cato are my world. Anything happens to you, and it scares me. When cato got hurt awhile ago, I almost cried. But you, you were my breaking point. No body is allowed to hurt you, cato, or anybody in our group for that matter."

Well that was unexpected. She almost cried that one time? I didn't know that. I hear some more mumbling, and then the clanking of plates and silverware being put into the sink. The girls come out, and sit with us. After a while Katniss speaks up.

"we need to count our money." some people groan others nod. Everyone sits in a circle on the floor. I whip out my wallet, which I put my money in, with some from my mother. Everyone else does the same. I take out allthe money. My wallet lost like 10 pounds, and is way skinner now. So sad. I count how much I have and it equals to $125.00.

"I have $125," I say

"I have $120," says Peeta. Does he just carry 12o bucks with him everywhere he goes?

"I have $122," says rue

"I have $130," says Clove

"I have $118," says vick

"I have $110," says seneca"I have $200,"says Finnick

"I have $121," says annie

"I have $120," says rory

"I have $119," says thresh

"I have $123," says foxface

"I have $125," says johanna

"I have $127," says glimmer

"I have $124," says prim

"I have $109," says marvel

"I have $126," says katniss

"okay I added it up, and its only 2130. We need 70 more bucks," madge says.

"I'll ask my mom for some cash," says Katniss. She walks upstairs.

"when she comes back down we should play truth or dare!" says prim.**(PS this is my favorite kind of story.)**

"yeah!" agrees rue.

"I don't know guys?" clove says.

"come on clove, it might relieve some tension if we do something fun!" prim counters

"fine ask Katniss," she says. Katniss comes back down with a wad of cash.

"got 100 bucks. Mom felt good today."

"cool! Katniss you should let us play truth or dare," asks prim sweetly. Katniss stares at prim for a minute or two before agreeing.

Cloves POV

Come Katniss snap out of it! She does. Phew, I dint want everbody knowing about Katniss. She agrees. Okay fine.

"we need a bottle," Johanna says.

'okay be right back," Katniss goes down stairs. She is probably going to get some of the beer bottles from downstairs. When Haymitch, mrs Everdeens brother, used to come over before he was married to Effie, he used to drink here sometimes with mr. Everdeen. There are empty beer bottles downstairs still. She comes back upstairs with a bottle in hand.

"okay got it. Who wants to spin first?"

"ooh ooh I do I do!" prim screams.

Third person POV

Prim spins the bottle and it lands on…

A/N: end, send me ideas for the truth or dare please. And I still need some places, and people for the roadtrip!


	16. Chapter 11

A/N: hia me peeps! Hows it been. Do you guys ever read these? If you did maybe you would TELL ME SOME IDEAS! *HINT HINT* yes I have a few, but I need more! And some truths and dares. Please review. I know a lot of you do, and I do know that some of you don't. whatever you have time for. I LOVE longerish reviews, but I also appreciate short ones. Even if they are one word or two. If I can get all of my viewers to review, I will do something extra special!. So review, and enjoy the story. Oh and sorry if it sucks. I just started writing this today. And sorry for the shortness.

Third Person POV

Prim spins the bottle, and it lands on Johanna.

"Johanna, truth or dare?" prim asks

"dare," she says confidently.

"hmmmm. I dare you to switch all your clothes with peeta! Including your underclothes!" prim says excitedly. Peeta's face goes white. Johanna's eyes widen.

'I dint know you could do such a dare little primmy? Nice one, come on bread boy lets go. I promise I wont look, for Katniss's sake," she says getting up. Peeta reluctantly gets up, and follows Johanna to the bathroom. Johanna comes out in peeta's clothes, which are way to big, and sag. Peeta comes out, and looks like a total dorkfish. **(PS. That is what I say, so don't question me about it)** he is wearing her shirt, which is way to small, and only goes a little past his belly button. It has a few holes, from trying to stretch it out over his wider frame. The skinny jeans do not fit on him, they only come a bit past his knees. It looks like he rolled them up though. He is wearing Johanna's black panties, making all the girls laugh, and the guys too. He sits back down next to Katniss, blushing hard. **( this dare was from hannabananas72. Thanks! You were the only one who gave me an idea) **Johanna spins the bottle, and it lands on Katniss.

"so brainless, what do you choose, truth or dare?" she asks tauntingly.

'uhhh, truth," she says.

'okay fine. Who was you first kiss, where was it, and how good," Johanna says.

"umm, first kiss was with peeta, it was a behind the school, and it was awesome, very awesome," she says looking at peeta. He smiles.

"Katniss spin the bottle," rue says.

"okay." Katniss spins the bottle, and it lands on cato.

"truth o-," Katniss starts.

"dare!" cato interrupts

"okay I dare you to…take of your shirt, with peeta and finnick, and walk through cheerleading practice over at the park. The one closest to my house," she says.

"how come everything always includes me? Can put my clothes back on please?" peeta asks.

'yeah." Johanna and peeta go back into the bathroom, and come back out in their original clothes.

"ah, ah, ah, take those off!" Katniss chimes. The boys take of their shirts. Everybody can understand why Katniss chose those three boys, and not all of them. Peeta, finnick, and cato are the most muscley of the nine boys. With their defined chests and abs. their hair glistens in the sun, peeta with his golden locks, finnick with his bronze, and cato with his beach blonde hair. Katniss, peeta, cato, and finnick pile into her car, while everybody else piles into 4 other ones. They all arrive at the park.

"okay guys, the plan is to walk along the side walk that is right next to the cheerleaders, mkay?" Katniss says. The boys nod. Everybody but the three boys go sit a a park bench table thingy near by. The boys are just walking a long the trail when one girl screams causing all of the other girls to look, and scream also. The boys bet trampled by the girls, and everybody is laughing really hard. Eventually thresh, Seneca, and marvel go in to get the boys. The six boys come back 3 are unscathed, the other three are covered in scratches, bruises, lipstick, and hickeys. Katniss runs over to peeta, and gives him a hug. He got the least of it being the farthest from the girls. Cato got the worst, then finnick. Their hair is tousled, they also have bruises, scratches, lipstick prints, and hickeys. Everybody piles back into the cars, and drive back to Katniss house. The boys clean up before coming back to the circle. Clove has an angry look on her face. Katniss asks what is wrong.\

"cato has hickeys, and scratches that arent from me," she says crossing her arms. Cato comes up behind her, and starts to kiss, and suck her neck. She giggles.

's'okay babe, I am fine," he says in between kisses. She nods and the look disappears. Cato spins the bottle and it lands on marvel.

"dare."

"I hope you know you probably just signed the paper stating 'I will never have any dignity ever again'. cato's dares are the worst, so are his paybacks," clove says. Cato grins maliciously.

"I dare you to…"

A/N: well like I said up there *arrow pointing up* in the other A/N please review, and PM, or put in a review some IDEAS!


	17. Chapter 12

A/N: YELLOW! Anytime I say yellow, you _**HAVE**_ to say orange back, either in a PM or review. This time counts. I want to see how many people view this story. Speaking of which is there a way to do that with out doing such a thing? So hear is the next chapter. The reason why I am doing some chapter in the week is because I am going to be in Orifino for a the weekend, and no internet! Henceforth the chapters now. PS Orifino is in IDAHO! Which is the state I live in. all y'all stalkers, keep that in mind *wink*. JKJK! But yeah review blah blah blah the usual. I don't own the hunger games, wish I did though. Suzanne Collins is awesome.

Catos POV

HAHA! Marvel picked dare! Ooh apparently he doesn't know of my dares! BWAHAHAHAHA! I gotta think of a good one for _him_. Okay I got it.

Third Person POV

Cato says, "I dare you to…"

Cloves POV

Cato says,

Marvels POV

Cato says, "I dare you to…"

Foxfaces POV

Cato says, "I dare you to…"

**Are ya wanting to know what he did? Am I going to tell you? Or is it going to be like those chapters leading up Katniss's stabbing? BWAHAHAHA! I am so **_**evil**_**. that's okay though everybody still loves me.**

Third Person POV

Cato says, "I dare you to strip down to your boxers, and **(I think I should tell you that this next part is a little weird, so if your younger than like 6 turn away) **give Gale a lap dance **(told you. Weird right. I coulnt think of anything better. I bet youre also getting irritated by all my A/Ns in the middle of the story. Well get used to it, I am really like this.)**. marvels face turns a ghostly white, so does gales. Madge squeezes gales hand and whispers something in his ear.

Gales POV

REALLY CATO REALLY! I am going to get payback. Madge whispers it will be okay in my ear and I soften a bit. Marvel hesitantly undresses and walks over me. He does his thing **(I really am **_**not **_**going to describe the lap dance, that would be weird. Plus this is only T rated.)**. Eww gross. He gets off, and puts his clothes back on. Everybody is gut rolling. Well almost everyone, madge, glimmer, and I arent. That was an experience that I never want to experience _ever _again.

Third Person POV

Marvel spins the bottle, it lands on rue.

"rue, truth or dare?" he asks.

"uhhh truth," she replies.

"how long have you kissed Vick?" he asks bluntly

"uhhhh, like a few minutes, I don't know never counted." she says. She and Vick blush. rue spins the bottle, and it lands on Glimmer.

"truth or dare glimmer," she asks.

"dare," she says proudly.

"okay fine. Go into the bathroom, and wipe off all of your make up!" she says. **(this one was by SilverNight92. And thanks for actually reading my A/Ns)** glimmer screams.

"NOOOO! WHY RUE WHY!" she screeches.

"wow good one rue, I havent even ever seen her with out make up," marvel says. Everyone rises their eyebrows. Glimmer crosses her arms, and walks over to the bathroom.

Cloves POV

Glimmer comes out of the bathroom.

"OY MY GOSH YOU LOOK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" I scream. She gives me a dirty look.

"can I put my make up back on please?" she pleads.

"yeah fine whatever," rue says. Glimmer squeals. She rushes back to the bathroom to put her make up back on. She comes back like a half an hour later to see the girl asleep on there respected boyfriends laps. Some of the boys a bit groggy.

"did I really take that long?" she asks sitting back down next to marvel. Everyone awake nods their heads. The boys wake up there girlfriends.

"well glimmer, spin the bottle," cato says. She does, and it lands on…

A/N: well here I am again. I guess un- WAIT! Thank you SilverNight92! She or he, helped me with some of this chapter. Pretty much only her dare though, but it is still appreciated. And she said orange in one of the PMs I sent her, so I am allowing her a character in the next chapter. Which wont be out until like the middle of next week. I wont be able to much chapters for this week end or the following, so sorry. SilverNight92 please PM me your characteristics of the character you are going to be. every time someone does say orange I will give them a different reward. Well I will try to make it different. So remember every time I say YELLOW! You ALWAYS say ORANGE! K? bye bye my homees.


	18. AN VERY TEARFUL

Sorry about this. My computer screen broke, so i wont be able to update for a while. This is from my phone if you are wondering. I am very sorry. I will try to get chapters as soon as icsn get my computer fixed. But on the bright side it will give me a chance to think of gifts for my wonderful reviewers who said orange. I love a y'all. Hope you can forgive me and dont hate me too much.


	19. Chapter 13

HELLO! whats up my hommes this is my GMAs computer i am using. she is in the hospital after knee surgery so i can use her computer. im gonna keep it short though it is almost time for bed.

glimmer sup the bottle and it landed on rory.

"so rory truth or dare?"

"oh umm i think i will say truth i dont want to know what your dares are like," he responds timidly.

"umm lets see. have you ever worn make up?" she asks. _what kind of question is that? _everyone thinks.

"umm yeah i have." he says quietly, "i was in a play, so i had to once then. it wasnt by choice!" he quickly added.

"ahmmm, i see." glimmer says. rory spins the bottle and it lands in between cato and clove.

"who is it?" he asks.

"just spin the bottle again. clove says. rory nods hi head. he spins and this time it lands on just clove.

"clove truth or dare?"

"dare," she says confidently. rory smiles.

"i dare you to..."

sorry for the short chapter i started wring this likr 10 minutes ago i wanted to get a chapter out. i love a y'all, and i will try to write again, because this weekend i have the fair in my hometown this weekend, so i will be there. again sorry. i am sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.


	20. Chapter 14

**a/n: hiya! so this chapter is by RedheadedGodess. she is awesome, if you havent read her stories, i will use the force to make you do that. OH AND GUESS WHAT! okay i know you cant guess, so i will tell you. WE ONE OUR VOLLEYBALL GAME! i served the ball over the net twice, and had a little 3 second party, so yeah. i was happy. i got this earlier, but i was in school, and then i had to get ready for the volleyball game, so yeah... speaking of school, GO SAC BRAVES! yeah i had to say this. review, im sure that RedheadedGodess would love to hear that you reviewed this chapter. ENJOY!**

_Previously_

"I dare you to…"

"I dare you too switch clothes with Peeta. And Peeta, you have to wear her clothes."

Groans came out of cloves and peeta's mouths as they heard Rory's dare. Rory laughed.

Clove got up.

"Let's get this over with." She said to peeta before walking upstairs. Peeta followed. Five minutes later they came down.

Clove was dressed in a blue baggy shirt and baggy jeans, while peeta looked hilarious dressed in cloves skinny jeans and t shirt.

Everybody started laughing. Clove looked hilarious while peeta looked damn miserable. The jeans didn't even fit his waist so half his boxers were showing.

They sat back down and clove picked up the bottle. She span it and it landed on katniss.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." She answered immediately. Clove got this evil look in her eye.

"I dare you to strip out of all your clothes and skip around the block singing 'I'm a Chinese unicorn!'."

Katniss's smile faded. Clove smirked. Katniss glared at her, but got up and ran out to the porch.

She took off her clothes, exposing her scar, and started running.

Back in the house, the group could hear katniss's singing. After 5 minutes she came back through the door, wearing her clothes and sat down.

"I hate you clove." She told her.

"Come on, you know you love Me." clove told her in a mocking tone.

Katniss didn't answer, but instead span the bottle.

It landed on Seneca.

"Truth or da-." She was cut off by Seneca answering with dare.

"Okay, I dare you to sing demi lovato's give your heart a break in the middle of the street."

"Wait, how are people going to hear him?" peeta asked, still dressed in cloves clothes.

"I have a karaoke machine upstairs with a really good microphone."

Katniss said and ran upstairs to get it. She came back downstairs and hooked it up. They brought it into the street and handed Seneca the microphone.

He started singing really loudly into the mic, which amplified his voice ten times more.

Everybody was at the side of the streets laughing their butts off as lights in the houses on the street started to turn on. Milbert, the old guy who lives at the road, even came out into the road to yell at us.

"Dang nabbit you hooligans! Some of us actually enjoy our naps!" That just caused them to laugh even louder.

Seneca finished the song and they all went back inside. They sat back down in the circle.

Seneca grabbed the bottle and span it.

It landed on…


	21. Chapter 15

**a/n:** hello my pretties! What's up. I would like to thank all of my reviewers, especially; mellarkfan121. She is totally awesome, and I love her. She reviews all of my chapter and motivates me to type faster. She has a new story, it is great, it's a two shot about Percy Jackson. So if you PJO you should go read it. Also my dear fan abugsaunt has a new story that I just helped her publish, because she is clueless not a lot offense….ha-ha) but yeah it's called True Love New Love. I read it and its good, so you should too. So later I will be at fair, with my best friend. She is also cool. Anyways review and read those two stories.

Third person POV

Seneca spun the bottle and it landed on Annie.

"Annie, dear, what do you choose?" he asked.

"Uhhhh, I choose dare, 'cause I am awesomeness," she says

"ya sure are honey," Finnick says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ah-huh, surrrre, okay, I dare you too knock on Milton's door and give a flower!" he said with a smirk.

"Of course you do," she muttered getting up. She went outside, plucked a flower from some person's house and walked to Milton's. She knocked on the door, and not a second later Milton was right in front of her, staring down at her.

"Here ya go Milton, a flower," Annie said sweetly.

"Ahhh thank you Annie," he said taking the flower, "in return I will do this," he said kissing her slobberly on the lips. At this Annie screamed, and ran away back to the house. She was wiping off her mouth when she walked through the door.

"So what happened?" marvel asked.

"Oh nothing, he liked the flower then PRACTICALLY LICKED MY LIPS LIKE A DOG, but other than that great," she responded sitting back down next to Finnick. Everyone's jaws are on the floor. Finnick looks like there should be steam coming out of his ears.

"it's fine babe," Annie says hugging Finnick.

"Yeah totally fine, now every time I kiss you I will have Milton slobber all over me. Totally fine," Finnick says. Annie gives him a look. I was going to go wash my face, brush my teeth, and take a shower, but I'm not sure now," Annie says playfully.

"Ooh can I come?" Finnick asks hopefully"

"NO!" everyone shouts. Annie giggles, and Finnick pouts.

"No. I will spin the bottle, give the truth or dare, then go upstairs, mkay?" she asks. Everyone nods. Annie spins the bottle. It lands on clove.

"Ugh me again, dare Annie," clove grumbles.

"Okay, I dare you to run up the road in just your underwear screaming, 'ORANGE, ORANGE!'" Annie says then runs up the stairs. **(A/N: this dare was by mellarkfan121)**

"I will get her back for this," clove says taking off her clothes. Cato stares the whole time.

"Oh Cato dear," clove asks sweetly.

"Hmm," he asks

"Will you please stop staring, it's impolite," clove says in a British accent. Cato blushes, and nods. Clove walks onto the porch, and takes off in a sprint down the road.

"ORANGE, ORANGE, ORANGE, ORANGE, ORANGE!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Milton comes out to yell at her, only to see her half-naked.

"Work it baby work it!" Milton screams, taking pictures. Cato seeing this, runs to Milton's and mauls him. Clove stops and comes jogging back to the house.

"Where is Cato?" she asks walk inside.

"Ohh nothing, just mauling Milton, to a pulp, the usual," Katniss answered cleaning out her fingernails.

"Oh okay, why?" she asks putting on her clothes.

"Milton was taking pictures of you, Cato got mad, and so the mauling," she replied."

"Aha I see," clove says going in to the kitchen and getting a slice of sharp cheddar cheese.

"So you're not going to go get him?" Peeta asks.

"Nope he will be here in 5, 4, 3 , 2, 1," she points to the door as Cato walks in angry.

"Told you," she said eating her cheese.

"Told them what?" Cato asks taking a huge bite of cloves cheese. She gives him a dirty look and replies.

"I told them you'd be here soon, and you were, and you took a bite of MY cheese too," she said finishing it.

"Yeah I did what are you going to do about it?" he asks pushing her against a wall.

"Uhhh go get a room you two, but before you do, cause I know you will, spin the bottle!" prim shouts.

"Ugh! Fine!" clove screams back, walking to the bottle and spinning it. It lands on…

**a/n: well hello again. Long time no see…. Well no see more like read but whatever. Hope this chapter okay. Remember to review, and read those two stories. I'm sure they would both greatly appreciate it. Oh and review there's too! I will try to update as soon as I can. Which won't be until like at least after 7 tomorrow. Sorry. I love all y'all. Byah!**


	22. Chapter 16

**A/N: okay I know I said that I wouldn't get another chapter done, but I got this really good idea! So here it is. SORRY IF I DIDN'T GET EVERYONE! I got the people I found.**

Third Person POV

Amanda- tall, curly brown hair **(Clato 27)**

Quinn Sparkles- favorite color is pink, neon pink sneakers, reads sometimes, funny, and nice. **(QisaQ)**

Brianna- 16, nice, crush on Peeta, fashionable, brown hair, brown eyes, neighbors with Peeta. **(mellarkfan121)**

Serra- blond hair, green eyes, quiet, shy. **(Wetstar)**

**(ISFTR= International Stalkers For The Rebels)**

**Takes place at second chapter:**

***at ISFTR hide out***

Serra comes into hide out.

"I have news!"

"Great, what is it?" Brianna, the leader, asked.

"I know that 'the Rebels' are going on a road trip," she says sitting at the conference table with the others.

"Cool!" Quinn says, "Where? Did you find out?"

"They didn't know where, Ms. Everdeen just brought it up, she didn't have a clue. They are going to figure it out later."

"Okay what now, Boss?" Amanda asks.

"We need more information, bring out the files," Brianna commands. Quinn quickly runs over to their large filing cabinet.

"Which person, Boss?" she asks.

"Bring me Mr. Hawthorne's please, Gale."

"Okay," Quinn opens his drawer, and again asks a question.

"Which file?"

"Personal File # 34.5, please."

"Okay," she says as she skims her fingers along the tabs of the stuffed files. "Aha! Got it!" she speed was back to Brianna in her epic neon pink sneakers.

"Thank you Quinn." Quinn nods, and sits back in her chair, her neon pink chair.

"Okay, let's see," Brianna says as she opens the folder, "he likes to fish, so I would say Alaska. I have heard that fishing is good there."

"What about stops along the way?" Serra asks quietly.

"Ah, yes, stops well we have others across the world. We have this one girl, Joslyn; she has as much information as we do in her basement in Vancouver. So there is plenty of us. Plus I'm sure they will be going to Cato's hometown. She has anything and everything on him. I have the same with Peeta, who is also my neighbor. Another girl Naharah, she lives in Africa, she has all things on Thresh. I can contact others when we have more information.

"WOW!" everyone choruses.

"Disperse," Brianna says, signaling for everyone to leave headquarters.

**A/N: okay so that was my idea. I was thinking of I had all of the people you guys sent me and an idea popped into my idea, and so typed it. Hope it is okay. Oh and more places, and truths/dares pwease!**


	23. Chapter 17

**A/N: so today i was looking to see how many chapters i had, and i happend to see that i had 76 reviews! i was, and still am, very happy. thank you all so much. the people i would love to thank are:**

**abugsaunt**

**RedheadedGodess**

**linny2pretty**

**Wetstar**

**thegirlwhonevermisses153**

**nessamei**

**hannabananas72**

**QisaQ**

**(guest) minniemelol**

**Guest**

**(Guest) Emma**

**guest**

**another Guest, which could possibly be the same person.**

**(Guest) Mara**

**Clato27**

**SilverNight92**

**(Guest)**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots**

**rochay97**

**iloveclato345**

**clato4ever7**

**AND DRUM ROLL PLEASE...**

**MELLARKFAN121! who is the awesomest fanfictioner person ever. (in my opinion) She has reviewed all of my chapters, from chapter 1-15. i love her, and i am very gratful for her existence on this website. (you hear that abugsaunt HAHA!) If you havent read her story yet you totally should. it is like SPECTACUALR! SO ANYWAYS! i have a volleyball game tomorrow, im nervous, again. for tomorrow we have first game, so it is gonna suck. the bus leaves at 315, and school ends at 256. thats only like 19 minutes to get ready. put our basketball shorts and jerseys on, put our hair up, on knee pads on, ans volleyball shoes, and be on the bus at 3:15. our game doesnt even start until like 415! so we have be like 45 minutes early to prep, strech and stuff. oh and we need our waterbottles. gosh im probably annoying you with my rambling. sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, i was tryogn to get the chaoter out so i had no time to look it over. lets just get to the treat. keep the reviews coming please. heres chapter 17...**

**Third person POV**

it lands on clove again

"well i cant give my self a dare or truth," clove says. she spins it again and it lands on her again.

"ugh seriously!" she complained.

"just spin the bottle again," cato said. she does and this time it lands on Katniss.

"ugh!" katniss groans.

'yippie, katniss honey, truth or dare?" clove said very OOC (**for those of you who dont know what OOC stands for it means out of character) **

uhhhh, i choose dare," she says that last part quietly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" clove cackels loudly. ** (i ****_bet your _****annoyed by my A/Ns in the middle of the story, OH WELL! what i really wanted to say is that another little FunFact about me is that i randomly cackle out BWAHAHAHAAH! rememember this stuff, i might give a quiz! but like i said a few chapters ago, Katniss and Clove are based of of me. okay im done now you may read on.)** "oh no katniss i wouldnt of c_hosen _dare. are you crazy," **( okay last one until the end, im sorry if the rest shows up in italics. it wouldnt turn off, im not even sure when i turned it on.) **marvel says. "yeah im not sure either," katniss says. "you cant change either! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *clears throat* i dare you to go sing 'Woman Like You' to Rayleen! AHAHAH! I AM SO EVIL!" clove screams. "yes, yes you are and i love that about you," cato says kissing cloves head. "ugghhh dumb dare," katniss grumbled. she didnt dare say anything about clove though, it might start world war 3. both of them know weapons like the back of their hands. clove has kives attached to her body everywhere, and katniss has hidden bows everywhere. **never** get into a fight with them. 'GO GO GO KATNISS!" cloves ushers. "okay okayim going im going." katniss walks out side and walks down the road a few houses down and knocks on the door. Rayleen answers. katniss starts to sing; Last night, outta the blue  
Driftin' off to the evening news  
She said, "Honey, what would you do  
If you'd have never met me"  
I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
But I could take a couple guesses though"  
And then tried to dig real deep,  
Said, "Darling honestly...

I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'  
I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken  
Take a few strokes off my golf game  
If I'd have never known your name  
I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova  
I probably never would have heard of yoga  
I'd be a better football fan  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."

I could tell that got her attention  
So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,  
I wouldn't trade a single day  
For 100 years the other way."  
She just smiled and rolled her eyes,  
Cause she's heard all of my lines  
I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously  
If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be..

Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad  
Playing bass in my cover band  
Restocking up cold Bud Light  
For poker every Tuesday night, yeah  
I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
And not one throw pillow on the bed  
I'd keep my cash in a coffee can  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."

She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
But to be sure, I whispered in her ear  
"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
And you make the best fried chicken  
I got a hopeless golf game  
I love the sound of your name  
I might miss that old green 'Nova  
But I love watchin' you do yoga  
I'd take a gold band on my hand  
Over being a single man  
Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
If I'd never met a woman like you." when she finishes she starts to walk away. "WAIT, KATNISS!" Rayleen shouts after her. "yup?" "i-i-i thought you were with P-P-Peeta." she stutters "i am." "oh, well okay bye," rayleen said giving katniss a kiss, ans swiftly leaves to her house. katniss stands there stunned. she wipes her lips, and walks back to her house. "well howd it go?" clove asks excitedly. "well i got kissed, by rayleen, it was weird." katniss says sitting back down with peeta. "everyones getting kissed or photographed!" foxface says. "we should be done with this game so we can have dinner," suggests Finnick. "all you do eat!" thresh says jokingly "harhar thresh," finnick says sarcastically. "finnick is right for once im kinda hungry lets eat somthing!" rue says. **so thats the end of the truth or dare, but i have other thing planned out... okay i have othing planned out, but i have twists ready for the road trip. speaking of the road trip i still need ideas. thank to those of you who have given me ideas, but more are appriciated. of course they will be going through my hometown, but imma let you try ta guess. i bet none yalls know it. abougsaunt, you DO NOT count. she lives in the same town so she dont count. so im sure you have other thing to do so i let you get along, untill next time** **~catchingfire1714**


	24. Chapter 18

**so today i was a little sad. i had only gotten 5 reviews out of 21 followers. thats less than 1/5 of people who review. but im over it...kinda. so i have a volleyball game in less than 2 hours and im really nervous. we are undefeated, but this is a new school, we have never played before. if they play anything like they play football, we are going to die! the havent lost a game (in football) in 40 seasons. our school tied with them once, soooo. oh if all 21 of my reviewers i will post two chapters either today or tomorrow. yeah, i know you want to review. oh and a virtual kiss from ALEXANDER LUDWIG to mellarkfan121, because he is really hot, and it says you want one. probably a real one, but this is as good as i can do. i wish someone whould send me a kiss from AL. *hint hint wink wink* but with out further ado here is chapter 18...**

cloves pov

"Okay i will notify my mom that we want some dinner," katniss saud.

"okay, how about..."

**yeah im evil. i really have to go, catch the bus to the game, so bye my lovlies, i will try to update the rest later today. but if i get 21 reviews i will give you 2 tomorrow. **

**PS i feel really bad about this, by the way. **

**-catchingfire1714**


	25. Chapter 19

** PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT! HIYA! i dont want to seem mean but seriously people. i guess 2 chapters arent enough. only 8 reviews and i got some new followers too! come on people!24 followers now! 23 reviews people, or i WILL discontinue the story. 24 different people follw the story and i get 5 reviews unless i ask for some. so i will put some chapter in here, but like i said 23 reviews and i will continue, if not sorry, it will be discontinued. here is chapter 19...**

Cloves POV

"how about we have macaroni and cheese!" i scream.

"YEAH! lets have mac n cheese! it is DA BOMB!" katniss yells. we were always the same. always liked the same things. OH HOW FUNNY! both our boyfriends have blonde hair, are tall, and muscular. same intrest in guys too!

"ughhh i hate macaroni and cheese!" whine Prim. Katniss and i gasp loudly and dramtically.

"YOU SHALST NOT DIS MACARONI AND CHEESE!" katniss and i chorus.

"woah that was a little creepy," marvel says. katniss and i give him our signiture glares.

"have you ever heard of a girl named melina before?" we chorus again. everyone shakes their heads.**(IF YOU HAVENT READ THE AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE DO!)**

"EXACTLY! she dissed macaroni and cheese, and now she no longer exists. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" we, again, say in unison.

"okay that is not a little creepy now it is a lot creepy," thresh says. he also gets the glare.

"yeah we practically live with it," peeta says gesturing to him and cato.

"HEY!" he say in chorus, once again.

"thats okat though we still love you," cato says kissing my cheek.

"yeah yeah, so macaroni and cheese, and nothing for prim," i conclude.

"yup," katniss says.

"HEY! i want some food!" prim says

"fine you can have a sandwich, okay?"

"whatever,  
she says getting up and going to the kitchen. katniss and i follow her there and make dinner. i call everyone in.

"okay so on the menu in macaroni and cheese or macaroni and cheese, which would you like?" i say in a fancy accent.

"what kind of mac n cheese? like kraft, o-," johanna starts.

"NOT KRAFT!" katniss and i yell in unison.

'okay sheesh what is it?" she asks sitting down infront of an empty bowl.

"the kind that we like, the kind we made," we chorus.

"well i know what kind it is,' peeta and cato say in unison. they smile at eachother.

"heh its not just them. OH NO THEY ARE RUBBING OFF ON US!" peeta says jokingly.

"whatever here."

**okay so about my volley ball game. we won. i got 3 good serves and one bad one. we almost didnt win though. they put all not-so-good people in one play, and they like creamed us. but the first play, we blew them outta the water! the second game we won again by a lot but not like the first play. but yeah. thank you to all of my reviewers and again if you do not review there will no longer be new chapters. i am very truly sorry, but 5 people out of 24 isnt enough. i dont want to be greedy either. until next time**

**~catchingfire1714**


	26. Chapter 20

** im sorry i left., i was just a little upset about getting 5 reviews. i have only 11 reviews, but i cant stay away. i feel really bad about not writing. the like 4 reviews that were long, touched my heart ina way it hasnt ever been before, and i feel guilty for not reviewing. i just thought that my story wasnt even good enough for me to get moe than 5 reviews. what those 4 showed me was that it doesnt matter if i have 24 follwers, or i have 1, what matters is the ones who are dedicated to reviewing and forbaying you not to quit. **_you never know how much you love something so much until its gone..._

* * *

Cato's POV

i love clove, she taks everything to heart. it is quite funny.

"CLOVE! OH CLOVER!" I scream really loud.

"WHAT! IM RIGHT HERE YOU DONT NEED TO YELL!" she yells back.

"you didnt get me any macroni and cheese," i whine.

"yeah i did you ate it."  
"oh well you should me some more!"

"no get it yourself."

"ugggh fine i will!" i get up to scoop myself some more macaroni and cheese.

Foxfaces POV

"now what people?" i ask putting my bowl in the sink.

"oka- nevermind,"Mrs. Everdeen asks walking in the kitchen.

"yeah sorry mom we were STARVING!" prim says rubbing her stomache.

"well im glad to hear that you can make your own food, is there any food left for me?"

"yeah there probably is if the boys didnt eat it all" i say teasingly. i get some dirty looks.

"hey! i only had 2 bowls!" cato said.

" yeah yeah," i say. mrs everdeen goes and dishes up her Macaroini and cheese

_***a week later***_

Clove POV

"come guys lets go!" i scream to the girls getting ready.

"just sec!" glimmer says putting her make up on.

"ughhh! COME ON GLIMMER NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU MASCARA!" johanna yells. she finishes and joins us by the large motor home.

"k im here lets go."

last night we put all our stuff in the motor home to be ready for today.

"come guys get in!" katniss yells from the inside. i, of course, know what it looks like, so does peeta but everyone else 'oohs and ahhs'.

"every on sit down we have got to get going!" katniss says. we do as we are asked and sit down. i sit next to katniss in th epassenger side.

"alaska here we come!" we chant.


	27. Chapter 21

**Yellow! So in celebration of me continuing the story i have decided to write another chapter. On the creeper stalkers though.**

**Hailey= 15, loves Cato, funny sarcastic, (silvernight92) [ this sounds strangly of me, ironically my name is hailey i love cato i kinda funny and very sarcastic]**

**Hailey's POV**

****i am walking to ISFTR meeting. Im the new recruit. The newbie. I quickly open the door and walk into the confrence room.

"sup," i say sitting down.

" oh nothing just waiting for you, " brianna says.

"where is everyone else?" i ask

" oh its just you and me, im the only one going to be interviewing you."

" aha!"

"yes, so what 'Rebel' do you specilize in?"

"who do you think i specilize in?" i ask sarcastically pointing to my shirt. It says 'I LOVE CATO!'

"hmmm cato okay, what do know."

"what kind Of question is that? Everything. I know he is 6' 2" 214.3 pounds of pure muscle. I know he lost his first tooth in a fight. It was his left canine tooth. I know he wanted a blue pegasus when he was 4." i go on and on until she stops me.

" okay i get it A LOT!

" yeah took you long enough, am i in?"

" yeah come tomorrow at 7:22 sharp for the meeting dont be late." i nod my head and leave.


	28. Chapter 22

** now that the road trip has officaly started, i need some of your ides on who on who to meet, and what to see. i had all of everyones suggestions on my computer, but we all know that i cant use it. so i need you guys to rereview/PM me your guys ideas. so i started a new story. i know what youre thinking, 'how is she going handle two stories when she can barely handle this one!?' well im not sure either. but it is probably going to be like this; Monday= SOP (my other one) tuesday= CCF Wednesday= SOP etc etc... yeah. it would mean a lot if you read and reviewed the other story too. ill stop babbling so you can read the chapter. WAIT! one more thing. i will probably only do Katniss Cato and Cloves POV and maybe Peetas on the roadtrip. its a little difficult to get everyones POVs so those are the ones i just gonna do. unless something comes up like foxface gets lost in a mall or something then i will do it her POV. NOW i will let you read on...**

**Katniss POV**

i start the motor home and start to drive. i am going to have the most boringest job for a few hours. i have clove next to me though we could have some fun.

"so are you and Cato?" i ask.

"we are just dandy! yeah we arent going to separate any time soon. he loves me and i love him. it is amazing what love can do you know? cato used to be all angry all the time and now he is happy. he used to get into fights a lot, now he just comes to me when he gets upset or angry. he is still a little sad about what happend those years ago," she whispers that last part. "but how are you and peeta?"

"the same really. the only part that worries me is that we will se his mom somewhere. she hates me, and peeta. he still has scars, everywhere. it makes me want to..."

Cloves POV

"it makes me want to..." she stops mid-sentace. she is in one of her black out thingys. _crap!_ i pull us over. i move katniss into the passenger side seat and buckle her up. i then sit in the drivers side and get us going again. peeta comes in with a confused face. (**the driving part and other area is closed off from each other)** "uhhh i though Katniss was driving," he asks. "she was she is in one of her things right now. we were talking and all of a sudden she stopped mid-sentace and went slack. i had to pull us over so i could get to the drivers spot," i say. "oh." "yeah." Katniss POV _he was laynig on the ground. blood was everywhere. on the floor on the walls on him. it was only a little while after he had joined 'the Rebels' that this had happened. i run up to his blood covered unconscious mother stand a few feet away witha rolling pin in her hand._ _"GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU LITTLE-!" she stops yelling to hit me withthe rolling pin. a blood curdling scream fills the morning air. i fall down to the ground next to peeta, and let her beat me. later Peetas father comes home only to see two unconscious bloody teenage bodies on the floor with his wife stil beating them. i relive that dream and am suddenly shooken awake._ _"Katniss! Katniss wake up!" is what i hear. i snap open my eyes to see my mother looming over me witha worried expression. _ _"where is Peeta?" i croak. she points to my left. i must be in the hospital, because he is hooked up to all sorts of machines and wires. he is laying in an all white bed with one of those hospital gowns on._ _'PEETA! NO PEETA!" I scream. i reach out my arm touch him but he is too far to touch. i see that i have similar wires hooked to me. i continue to scream until my mom calls a doctor to sedate me. that last thing i see before falling under is clove and cato on chairs on the other side of the room. i awake once again, but this time only to the sounds of beeping. i hear his machne and mine then all of a sudden alli hear is al long erie BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. peeta heart stopping_ _"NO NO NO NO NO NO! PEETA PEETA!" doctors come in. i close my eyes and kepp screaming_ _"OH MY GOSH SEDATE THE GIRL!" some doctor yells to nobody in particular. i thrash around, trying to put off being sedated. 8 people have to hold me down, including cato and thresh. they sedate me, and clove comes to me and pushes a hair from face and puts it around me ear._ _"im so sorry Katniss." she is crying. Cato isnt but i can see that he is fighting back tears. thresh is leaving the room. i get pulled under again. i wake up once again, i look over and dont see peeta._ _"PEETA PEETA NO PEETA!" I scream over and over again until someone comes in. my eyes are closeed so i cant see who it is. i just continue to scream._ _"KATNISS STOP SCREAMING!" is that. NO it cant be._ _"peeta," i whisper._ _"yeah, katniss, peeta."_ _i open my eyes and find myself staring into peetas._ _"you died!" i whisper._ _"yeah i was told," he says leaning back into a chair._ _Cloves POV_ it starts getting dark, and katniss is stillin her thing. i call up seneca. he comes in and takes over driving. he asks why katniss in in the passesnger side. i tell him she was tired and she fell asleep. he shrugs and gets into the drivers seat. i un buckle her and call peeta to put her into the bed she and him are going to use. walk out too and look for cato and i bed. i find him laying in bed on his back staring up at the celing. "hey," i says craling next to him "hi," he replies wrapping his arms around me. "i need to ask you something," he says a little while after. "yeah what is it," i reply turning around to face him. "why..." **well that is where im stopping it. i am going to go write a chapter for SOP. which you should read. oh and read mellarkfan121's FF too. and nag her about updating cause she does it to me. until tuesday** **~catchingfire1714**


	29. Chapter 23

**SUP ME HOMEES! well im really bored, so i have decided to write another chapter for this story. i have done two a;leady for my other one, so i guess two is in store for this one too. speaking of my other story, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it. and if you have time, review. it would mean lot to have more than 5 people reading it. thank you to those three people, who are also follwers to this story too. those people are**

**abugsaunt**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots**

** 123**

**RedheadedGodess**

**mellarkfan121. **

**yeah thanks to them. so tomorrow at school is hippie day. i have had my outfit ready since friday night. i have a bunch of peace stuf from when i was in 5th grade. i am gonna wear a flowery head band, and i have the wide fliar jeans, and a peace shirt, and stuff, so yeah. i have long hair too, like really long it to my waist, and back then long hair was something EVERYONE had. then tuesday is super hero day, and i have nothing. *tear* anyway then wednesday is green and gold day, because those are our school colors. yeah this A/N is rally long, so i will just let you read the story. i pretty sure you dont care to hear about my life.**

Peeta's POV

i take katniss to our bed, and lay her down. i crawl behind her, and pull her into my arms. clove said that she was in one of her black out vision things. last time she was only like for a few minutes. she jas been like this for almost 5 hours. im really worried. she starts to stir, so i take it as a good sign. she turns to face me, she opens her eys slowly.

"hey peeta, wait, i thought i was driving!"

"you were, you fell into one of your black outs, right inthe middle of driving. clove took over, and 5 hours later your in here with me. you have been in your like thing for almost 5 hours. i was really scared."

"oh well its okay, lets just get some sleep.

"okay," i say lying back down. katniss snuggles into me, and falls alsepp quickly. me on the other hand, take me a few hours to fall asleep.

Catos POV

"why were you driving, and dont give me some lie saying that katniss got tired, why were you actually driving. why did we pullover a while ago?" i ask. she sighs deeply.

"only me and peeta know. i didnt want to tell any body else because i know some peole are blabber mouths. originally it was just me who knew. peeta walked into one of Katniss blackout visions. she has these blcks outs whee she just freezes, or goes slack for a couple of minutes. she relives her past in these visions. mostly of peeta and his beating now, but before there was a peeta they wee about her father,and his death. today, she asked me how you and i were doing. i said great and asked her about her and peeta. she said sam, then said that she was worried that they might see his mom somewhere, the cut off mid sentance. he went slack, and i had to go into action. i grabbed the steering wheel, and pulled us over. i then took her lifeless body and put it in the passesnger side. i buckeled her up and got into the drivers side and continued to drive. i got tired, and called up Seneca.i had peeta bring the to their bed,and said that she got tired. everyone doesnt need to know about it. i dont know what to do about it either. there, that is why i was driving."

"oh," is all can manage to say. i crawl onto clove, but carefully so i dont crush her.

"it'll be okay. she doesnt ususally have does she. no often?" i ask

"no not really, only when we tlk about certain things, like ppetas mom, or her father."

"see, it not that bad, it could be worse." i kiss clove on the nose. she grabs my face and crashes her lips onto mine. how i love that clove is so straight forward. i kiss her back passionately. she returns my passion. we are in a hot make out session, when we get interupted by somone clearing there throat. we break apart and give a glare to who interupted us. its johanna.

"yes johnna, what do you want?" i ask

"i just wanted to know who was after Seneca i want some time with him, similar to the time you guys were having."

"it is peeta next, why didnt you ask them?"'

"okay. i was going to, but i heard your guyses noises, so i thought i would break you guys up instead." she says with a smirk, the leaves.

"well that was irritating." clove says.

"yeah, it was," i ssay resuming our earlier session. clove snakes her hands in my hair and pulls a bit. i break from her lips, and go straight to her neck. i suck, and leave bites. she will surely have hickeys in the morning. haha i dont care. she flips us over, and does the same with me. gosh she is great. im in a state of bliis that i dont even notice that my shirt happens to be off. oh great.

Katniss POV

i fall alsleep quickly in Peeta's arms. this time i dream of him and i in the furture. i see him and me sitting in a living room, then i see a little girl maybe 6 runnunig arond chasing a little boy, about 3 or 4. the boy has grey eyes, and blonde curly hair and chubby face, legs, and arms. the little girl has long black hair with bright blue eyes. "mommy daddy!" the girl comes over and gives us a huge bear hug. the little oy comes over and jumps on peetas lap. the little girl sits on mine.

i wake up with peeta smiling down at me.

"good morning sunshine" he coos

"hiya bread boy," at this he smiles wide and gives me a kiss.

"i love you... a lot" he says kissing me again

"i love...you.. too" i say in between kisses. prim opens the curtain.

"oh gosh not you 2 too!" she covers her eyes.

"what do you mean?" peeta asks.

"you didnt hear cato and clove last night?" she asks

"uhh no."

"good. get up peeta its your shift.' peeta get off of me and walk out. what were clove and cato doing? i walk out, and walk to the dinidg area thing. i see clove and cato. now i see what prim meant. bothe cato and cloves necks are covered with hickeys.

"oh gosh you two, seriously in the motor home. its different at home, but here seriously!" i grab a cup of hot choclate, because i hate coffee. they both blush hard.

"HAHA! well im gonna go sit with peeta up front, bye you guys," i wiggle my fingers and leave them and walk to the driving area.


	30. Chapter 24

**SUP! im good. i hope you are too. i just rode my bike 1 1/5 miles. i had it on the hardest setting for the last lap, and i was literally grunting the whole way. im still mad from yesterday. if you read SOP you would know why. *hint hint, wink wink* but i would appriciate it if i gat 10 reviews. and dont think, oh, someone else will review, because everyone thinks that. i only know 1 person would review without me asking for sure. yeah, you know who you are! so 10 reviews or no chapter on thursday. oh and saturdays and sundays, if i have time and stuff, is 4 chapters a day. 2 SOP, and 2 CCF. yeah... enjoy, or not.**

Cato's POV

katniss was giving us crap about our necks. i dont care.

"i have no regrets," clove says putting her head on my shoulder.

"me either." at this i get up and grab an apple, banana, and an orange for clove and me. i hand her the banana because bananas are her favorite. **(mine too!)** and i eat the apple. it is a pretty small apple, so i finish a little behind clove. i peel the orange, and give half to her. this is the only fruit we can agree on. oranges. ironically enough her favorite color is orange **(me too!)** but not like peeta, more like neon orange. and bright yellow. we finish our orange and we longe on one of the couches. by this time, almost everyone else is awake. the only couple i dont see is prim and rory. i grin a mischevious smile and look at clove. she has the same smirk on. we get up at the smae time, and walk to the area prim and rory were slepping. i hold out three fingers. i put one down, then another i swipe open the curtain to see

Peeta's POV

katniss come up and starts laughing.

"im guessing you saw cato and clove?" i question as she sits down next to me. she nods still giggling a bit.

"where are we at?" she asks. **( i had all of the road and cities they were going to go through and a bunch of other cool things planned out...on my computer. -_- yeahhhhh so im sorry. it would be much more detailed if i could.)**

Prims POV *back in her little thingy, after prim tells peeta it is his turn*

i lay down with rory. who i positively love with all my heart, i could never tell him that though in fear of him not feeling the same way. if only i was peeta, then i would have no problem. but that would be weird. i cant see rory and peeta being together. i dont think katniss would be too happy.

"are you okay Prim?" rory asks looking at me.

"yeah fine, why?"

"you had this look of disgust on your face. was it something i did, im sorry if i t was. was it something i sa-" i cut him offby grabbing his face, and kissing him on the lips. he catches on quick and kisses me back. he pulls away and says

Peeta's POV

after i explain to Katniss wher we are, i check the time. only 4 hours and 20 more minutes left. i ask for katniss iPod and she hands it to me. i quickly assemble the iPod to this cord thing i turn on a song. **(the music is going to be my iPod, so im sorry if you dont like any of the music. if you have any songs you want me to make the characters listen to, like, or hate PM me or leave a review. NO SONGS FOR CLOVE OR KATNISS! as they are based on me, they will get what i like, im sorry. unless one of you have really good taste in songs. or genres. if you want marvel to like ONLy country, tell me that. or Rue just to like heavy metal tell me. lol rue liking heavy metal, how funny, and unrealistic.) **i happen to turn ot to cloves Favorite song. i put it on these speakers that are arou the whole motor home.

Some Nights By F.U.N

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the f*** wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

**(PS that is like the best song on the planet)**

even through the walls i can hear clove singing. she has a really good voice. hers is more like the singers Adels though. **(i dont know what to put, and that is how i imagined her voice) **katniss' voice is more soft and quiet.

Cloves POV

cato open the curtains to reveal..

Rory's POV

"i love you." it just comes out. gosh i didnt mean to say it. god what if she doesnt love me ba-

"oh my gosh you do! i love you too!" she whisper yells. OH MY GOSH! she starts to kiss me again.i roll onto her and kiss her with lot of passion. she returns it. all of a sudden the curtain is pulled open. i see clove and cato laughing the heads off. i quickly roll off of her and blush. prims face is as red as a tomato. mine is too probably.

Cato's POV

omg rory was even on her! oh god that made it even funnier. im still laughing when rory gets up and pushes me back. _oh some ones alittle fiesty_. he knows he cant beat me ina fight. im 4 inches taller than him, and 25 pounds bigger. i dont push him back, purly because im in a good mood. im still happy from last night. if i was in a bad mood, his face would be gone. i always have knife on me. just like clove always has some on her. she has some pretty hidden. mine is in my pocket. i have carried one since the accident.

Prims POV

after rory pushes cato he just stands there. then all of a sudden his face gets all sullen. he walks back to his and cloves aea thing and opens the curtain. clove glares at rory then follws cato. i wonder what made him li- the accident. i know a lot about that. clove and katniss used to talk about it all the time. i heard them sometimes. she used to say that he would just get this sad look, then go off somewhere secluded. him probably being oushed, mightve stirred up something. i know that if clove and cato hadnt done what they did last nigh, rory's face wouldve been gone. cato probably carries a knife. i think he started carrying one around the time of the accident. there we go! that is what made him like that.

Cloves POV

i follow cato into our area. he just lays on the bed with his hands behind his head. he looks over at me. he starts to say something, then closes his mouth and turns his head back the way it was. i come and lay next to him. he puts one of his arms around me. i snuggle into his touch. then i hear the best song in the world. OH MY GOD NO WAY! KATNISS MUST HAVE HER IPOD ON! WOO HOO! i start to sing. cato and smiles and pushes me out to the common area. i jump around and start to sing. Cato always said i had a good voice.

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON! (i imagined like Foxface and rue, and johanna helping her on this part)

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the f*** wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

**so yeah that was it. and for those of you who read SOP i will update 2 chapters tomorrow. i have no school on thrusday or friday, so i can stay up a little bit later to write. now friday im not sure if i will be able to do SOP. i have a science project due on the October 12th and i havent started it yet, so i really need too. so that is what frieday is going to be. if you ahve ideas for songs, or places please PM me. have a nice night! until next time **

**~catchingfire1714**


	31. Chapter 25

**hello! im very sorry i havent been able to update. i had this flash drive and the chapter didnt save. lets just say i was a little mad. anyways you would know that if you read SOP. *hint hint wink wink* ;)... i only have 6 people reading it, and i have 27 reading here. so if you would please please please read it. if youi ask some of those who do read both, they can tell you it is somewhat good. i had a contest in there, and it was about this story, and the answer was chapter 4 and i was like WOW! a whole 20 chapters ago. sigh, and they JUST started the road trip. the original idea was just the road trip. but t developed into something more. it amazes me, leaves me in awe. i love all of the people who even just take the time to read my story. all the guests all the followers all the reviewers all the favoriters. all of you have a special place in my heart. thank you all so much. lets get on with the chapter. im sure you dont care about the authors notes...**

Cato's POV

Clove just finished her last word singing her favorite song. i clap, and soon everyone else joins in. Clove starts to blush. _she is so cute when she does that. _i love her. she sits on the table. everyone goes back to there business. i stand in front of her. she looks up, her cheeks still a little pink.

"you always do great," i whisper close to her ear. she shivers at my action.

"i dont know Cato. i never really like the spot light."

"yeah i know that. but if you dont want to be in the limelight dont sing like your a professional. you sound like one of those girls who goes one tours, and has everyone going after her. i bet if you saw a record dealer you would famous in less than week. but im glad you dont though, because you would forget about me. you would be to hopped up on fame that you would forget all of us. you would have a _new _also famous boyfriend. you woudnt care about us anymore, the group of petty friends that were half of your life for the longest time. we would have no part of your heart or brain anymore. we might see you at some random wal-mart, we would remember you, oh how we would remember you, and you would just walk right past us like an old homelss guy on the corner. im glad you dont believe in yourself, but at the same time im not. you dont see how exteremly perfect you are."

"Cato. i wouldnt ever ever _ever_ forget any of you. i couldnt. your right you guys are half, or more, of my life. i need all of you too survive. i would have a famous boyfriend. i would have the perfect boyfriend. i would have you. but we all know that i would never do that. i would force all of you to be in my life. all of you live in the same house as me. all have our own butlers," i laugh at this, "we could have it all. i wouldnt ever forget you. esepecially you, cato. i couldnt forget the guy who makes me me, brings the real me out, and treats me like im his world. the man who gives me everything, who loves me with all his heart, no woman in their right mind, or wrong mind, wouldnt want you. your the perfect one." she says.

"but i dont want _anyone_ i want you. i dont see anyone else but you. your right i love you with allmy heart, i give you everything, and you are the world to me."

"i love you."

"i love you too." she jumps off of the table and pulls me in for a hug. i wrap my arms around her tiny body. she hugs tighter. i dont want to hug her any tighter in fear of hurting her. i can feel my shirt getting wet. i dont want my little clover crying.

"please dont cry." i whisper.

"i cant help myself. i love you too much." a tears are forming in my eyes. _no cato dont cry._ i scold myself. unfortunately a tear rolls down my cheek anyways. it falls onto cloves head.

"are you crying?" clove asks, her voice quivering.

"yeah." i say sniffiling and using one arm to wipe my eyes.

"why?"

"i cant stand it when you cry." i say resting my cheek on the top of her head.

"well i cant stand it when you cry ao stop." clove says.

"not that easy babe." i say laughing a breathy laugh. **(i think that is how you say that)**

"you think i care?"

"no, i KNOW you dont care."

"so stop." she says then sniffles.

"i will when you do."

"oh you, you..."

"cant make a comeback can you?"

"no i can, i just cant stop crying." i pull away, and look at her. her eys and cheeks are red, and her eyes are still watery.

"you think i care?"

"hey you cant use that against me!"

"uh, yeah i can do what ever i want. im twice your size."

"size dont matter." she says and whips out a knife.

"well well well clover, i see where we are now." i say and reach in my pocket and grab mine. she laughs and evil laugh.

"we all know that i have better accuarcy than you."

"yeah, i know, but we are fighting close range. your a distance fighter, im not."

"well i guess so." she says and throws her knife. i know she wasnt aim for me. when we do this she never does. i dont ever hit her either.

"ah-ha!" i fake stab her. she falls to the ground in 'pain'.

"ah, im hurt!" she says, then jumos up and attacks me with another knife.

"not a lot obviously." eventually we tire out and slump on the dining area chairs.

"what time is it?" asks Clove grabbing an orange. i look at my watch.

"12:57" i reply grabbing some grapes.

"oh cool. why didnt anyone come out?"

"we didnt want to die." Rue says coming in and sitting with us. the rest of the group comes in and either sits on the couches, the 2 other chairs, or the floor.

"we wouldnt kill you." i say.

"uh if had come out to get something to eat, we proabably wouldve died. accidently walking by when Clove throws one of her knives." Thresh says running his index finger horizontally across his neck signiling death.

"yeah maybe you woulve died." clove says then shrugs.

"see what we mean." Annie says. we nod and throw away our garbage. then Katniss comes out.

"Rory it is your turn." katniss says pointing her thumb behind her. he sighs and gets up. Prim follows.

"heheheh prim is going up there with rory are you sure its safe," Finnick says raising his eyebrows. katniss spits out the water she was drinking.

"WHAT?!"

"you didnt hear what happened this morning?" he aks puzzeled.

"no what happened?" i tell the whole story, minus the part about me going into the bedroom.

"WHAT!?" she screams.

"do i really have to explain it again?" i whine.

"no. i dont want to hear it again. i didnt like the first time im not going to like it the second either. maybe i need to talk to her. **(note 1)** "

"i dont know about that. i would want to the 'talk' from my sister. she is 16. dont act like you didnt do anything like that when you were 16. like with Peeta." Rue says.

"what i heard my name," Peeta says walking up to katniss and giving her a hug from behind.

"oh nothing." katniss says blushing.

"HAHAHAHA! you did didnt you?" Rue screams.

"did what?" peeta asks.

Peeta's POV

"did what?" i ask.

"some _things _peeta, some _things. _okay you know about what happend this morning right?" Rue says

"no." Cato explains to me what happened.

"well thats awkward." i say.

"yeah. katniss said she was going to talk to prim about that. and i said that i would want to have the 'talk' with my sister. then i was like like you didnt do that something like that when you were her age, like with peeta." i blush at the last part.

"you did didnt you?" she asks mischeviously. we both blush. we did.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! thats so funny i knew it! so dont talk to prim like you havent done it. "

"yeah katniss. you know she would say the same thing." i say into her ear. she nods.

"yeahhh, i have re-thought my decision." i walk over to the couch where there is an empty spot. katniss comes and sits on my lap.

"hey so..."

**hiya sorry it took me song long to get this out. i have company over so yeahhhh. the note was about...ummmmm... i cant remember. well yeah so i will try to get a chpater for SOP for those of you who do read it.**


	32. Chapter 26AN

**there is a poll on my profile, and please vote! it is really important...i cant write anythin for either of my stories until you vote. it asks whether i should focus more on CCF or SOP,i need i voice from you guys... please please please im sorry this isnt a chapter though. i just really needed to put this, and i cant wait until i post another chapter. so sorry. but please please please vote. i have only had 2 people vote,and i know who they both are... i need to know so i can update faster for either one...but pleaseif you will,if you dontalready do,please School of Panem first... i have a favorite, but i dont want any bias. SOP is only 10 chapters long, and the chapters arent TOO long. i meanthey are not terribly short. there is only 2 or 3 that are molre than 2,000 words because i felt bad about not reviewing...im rambling on about my other one, sorry. but please do vote,and please please please!, read SOP. you dont even have to review, i would love it you did, but even just telling me you read it by following it would make me happy. so please do. i dont want to have to go into extremes,and blackmail you into reading it. like if you dont review SOP then i will discontinue the story. i wont do that, but please read it. i bet most of you wont care if the story is continued or not though. probably hate me for not posting...**

"hey so i remeber those times. do you?" i ask her.

"yeah i do. goos times, good times." she chuckles.i join in. once we stop she snuggles into me backwards. _oh how i love this girl._

"i love you." i say.

"i love you too." she says in return, then gives me a slight peck on the lips.

"you have no idea how much i miss those times." i say.

"what times?"

"the times where i could kiss you without having everyone look at us."

"well it seems that Cato and Clove dont care." she says and points to them. cato has clove up against the wall. i laugh a bit. so does katniss. they dont seem to noice us laughing.

"hey get off i want to do something real quick." i whisper into Katniss' ear.

"okay." she gets up,and then i do. after i move out of her way she sits where i was. i walk up behind cato. i am not that much shorter than Cato, but still shorter. well, everyone is shorter than Cato. i slap Cato's butt hard. he jumps. then pulls his face off of Cloves face. he turns around and gives me a death glare. i burst out laughing. everyone elsein the are does too. including Clove.

"ooh, Peets i will get you back." he says. i dont care that was worth it.

"oh that was hilarious, even your girlfriend was laughing. come on cato you have no sense of humor."

"oh ihave a sense of humor, ask anybody. i just dont like it when anyody slaps my butt besides Clovely here." he says. clove blushes. i laugh even harder.

"eww cato didnt need to know you guys did that." rue says.

"ehh. like you never do it." cato says shruging his shoulders. rue blushes. darn vick is out of ear shot. dang.

"hey, since when-..."

**yeah well i feel guilty. and i am nit even supposed to be on the computer right now. eh. im just a bad girl like that. noting gets badder than being on the computer when your not supposed to. LOL! ;). well so i know it was short but eh deal. im so mean, but thats okay veryone still loves there are quite a few who dont eh whatever. so vote read SOP yeah bye.**

**~cathingfire1714**


	33. CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST!

**i am having a contest to see who will be the first to get all the answer right:**

how many fans were pointing at Katniss?

how many cat related nicknames does Katniss have?

how many members od the ISFTR are there?

What does Cato do for revenge on clove?

what does ISFTR stand for?

what are all the ISFTR names?

who stalks who?

How does Clove like her bed?

how many fans were pointing at Katniss?

how many cat related nicknames does Katniss have?

how many members od the ISFTR are there?

What does Cato do for revenge on clove?

what does ISFTR stand for?

what are all the ISFTR names?

who stalks who?

How does Clove like her bed?

**cause whoever gets wm all right first will get a chapter. and no chapter until somone gets them all right...**


End file.
